Projet : Heda !
by Skippy1701
Summary: Une histoire de Super Soldats...mais aussi d'amour Clexa !


**Projet : Heda !**

 **POV Lexa :** Bien des années avant

Je regarde mon équipe se préparer pour une énième mission sur le terrain. Ma sœur Anya, blessée ne peut nous accompagner et nous regarde avec inquiétude.

Anya : Je n'aime pas que vous partiez sans soutien et surtout sans moi.

Lexa : Tout ira bien, on est les meilleurs et on est toujours revenus en entier ou presque.

Anya : En plus c'est la première mission du gamin, j'aurais dû être là, stupide cheville.

Lexa : Tu sais qu'il n'arrivera rien, je t'appelle quand on est sur place pour évacuer ces scientifiques si importants.

Anya : Ok papa ne m'a rien dit de leurs travaux, mais on sait qu'ils sont sur la liste de l'ennemi.

Lexa : Ok, à plus tard.

Trois heures plus tard dans la jeep, tout le monde rigole bien en parlant de notre prochaine permission. L'avantage de travailler en famille et entre amis, on passe tout notre temps ensemble.

Aden : C'est qui les scientifiques qu'on doit sortir ?

Lexa : Jack Griffin, Abbygail Griffin et Becca Heda.

Roan : Ils font quoi ?

Lexa : Aucune idée, leurs travaux sont secret défense mais Allie les veux à tout prix, donc c'est que ça doit être important.

Lincoln : J'espère que cette mission sera la dernière, ça fait cinq ans qu'on est en guerre contre cette folle.

Echo : Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais, ses hommes sont aussi fous qu'elle, pas moyen de les raisonner.

Octavia : Ce qu'il faudrait surtout c'est enfin comprendre ce qu'elle veut.

Bellamy : Je pense qu'elle veut éradiquer les humains qu'elle considère comme inferieurs.

Lexa : C'est une folle, elle n'a aucune logique. Nous on doit l'arrêter et pour ça on doit sauver ces scientifiques, fin de l'histoire.

Bellamy : On y sera dans trois minutes.

Quand on arrive le complexe est attaqué et je serre les dents, merde. Ils sont déjà là !

Lexa : Echo, Roan et Bellamy à l'arrière, les autres avec moi. Aden tu reste entre Lincoln et moi, on y va. O, tu contact Anya et tu demande un soutiens aérien au plus vite, Go !

On rentre rapidement et on neutralise les soldats ennemis, on arrive dans un bunker sécurisé et je tape le code transmis par Anya. Je rentre et manque de me faire éclater la tête par une batte de base ball, je ne dois mon salut qu'a mon petit frère qui m'a tirée en arrière.

Jack : Vous ne toucherez pas à ma famille, dégagez.

Lexa : Je suis le Capitaine Wood de l'armée Américaine, on est là pour vous évacuer avec votre femme et une autre scientifique du nom de Becca Heda.

Jack : (Soulagé) On est tous là, ma fille de trois ans aussi.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas informée de la présence d'un enfant.

Abby : Je suis le Docteur Griffin, notre fille ne devait pas être avec nous mais ses grands parents sont malades.

Becca : Et moi le Docteur Heda, vous n'êtes que quatre ?

Lexa : C'était sensé être une mission discrète, le reste de mon équipe va arriver. Prenez vos affaires, votre fille et suivez nous. Ad, tu t'occupes de la petite et tu...

Je baisse les yeux et voit la petite s'accrocher à mes jambes en tremblant. Je m'accroupis et tente de lui faire un sourire rassurant, elle est mignonne avec ses boucles blonde et ses yeux bleus.

Lexa : Ne t'en fais pas Princesse, je vais te protéger, toi et ta famille.

Clarke : T'es un super héros ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Mieux, un super soldat.

Ses yeux brillent et elle sourit, trop mignonne. Elle est toujours accrochée à moi, je remarque le sourire de mes frères et d'Octavia et tend les bras à la petite qui vient sans hésiter.

Lexa : Linc, O, Ad vous encadrez les adultes, je m'occupe de la Princesse.

On sort rapidement et on retrouve le reste de mon équipe blessés et couvrant notre retraite comme ils peuvent.

Octavia : il nous faut aller à la zone d'extraction située à environs dix kms, tous à la Jeep.

Lincoln : O, attention.

(Tirs)

Lincoln : (Douleur) Merde, ça va tu n'as rien ?

Octavia : (Douleur) Les balles traversent nos gilets, Capitaine on fait quoi ?

Roan : Capitaine, il faut y aller, maintenant.

Lexa : A mon signal vous courrez, accroche-toi Princesse.

Clarke : (Peur) les méchants arrivent.

Lexa : Je vais te protéger, on y va.

Je soutiens Lincoln d'une main et serre la gamine dans mes bras avant de courir vers la jeep. Une fois arrivés, Bellamy nous couvre et on rentre. Aden se jette d'un coup sur moi et la petite et des tirs nous traversent le corps nous arrachant un cri de douleur et nous faisant cracher du sang. Je vérifie que la petite n'ait rien, la passe à sa mère et rattrape mon frère avant qu'il ne tombe évanoui.

Lexa : Fonce Bellamy, ne t'arrête surtout pas.

La jeep dérape et je regarde mon équipe, on est tous blessés mais les civils vont bien.

Abby : J'ai ma trousse de secours, il faut arrêter le saignement.

Becca : Je m'occupe des autres, occupe-toi du petit et du Capitaine.

Jack : Lieutenant, je vais conduire, vous pissez le sang.

Bellamy laisse sa place et ferme les yeux en grognant quand Becca appuie sur sa blessure.

Lexa : (Radio) Base ici l'unité Trikru, on se dirige vers le point d'extraction. Les civils sont vivants et non blessés, mon équipe est touchée, prochain point dans dix minutes, terminé.

Anya : Ici la Base, état de vos blessures et estimation du temps d'arrivée.

Lexa : Trois minutes avant d'atteindre le point d'extraction, nous ne sommes pas poursuivis. Etat grave pour la majorité d'entre nous, voire tous, terminé.

Abby : Ne bougez pas Capitaine et cessez de parler.

La petite me regarde et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, je pose doucement ma main sur sa joue et elle se colle à moi en tremblant.

Clarke : Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu as dit que tu étais un super soldat, alors me laisse pas.

Lexa : C'est vrai, je suis un super soldat, ne t'en fais pas Princesse, je suis là.

Jack : On arrive, ce sont vos hommes Capitaine ?

Je tourne la tête et je vois Raider courir vers nous, sauvés !

Lexa : Oui, arrêtez-vous.

Dans un effort surhumain je me redresse et sors de la voiture, Raider et un autre soldat transfèrent mon équipe dans l'hélicoptère et Jack me soutient pour que je monte aussi. Dans l'hélicoptère seule la petite main de Clarke me tient consciente durant le trajet, je regarde mon frère toujours évanoui et laisse échapper une larme.

Becca : Je vais le sauver, je vous le jure, on va tous vous sauver.

Octavia : (Respire difficilement) On décolle, on sera à la base dans une heure. Une équipe médicale nous y retrouve.

Lexa : Ok, Bell, Roan, Linc comment vous vous sentez ?

Echo est évanoui aussi, les gars grognent pour me répondre ce qui malgré la situation critique m'arrache un sourire.

Clarke : Papa, on va où ?

Jack : En sécurité, du moins j'espère.

Clarke : On reste avec la Capitaine, tu vas la guérir, hein ?

Jack : Promis ma puce, on fera tout pour.

Clarke : Moi aussi quand je serai grande je serai un super soldat comme toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu ne veux pas être une Princesse à la place ?

Clarke : (Boude) C'est nul les Princesses, je veux être forte comme toi.

Lexa : Moi j'aime bien les Princesses.

Clarke : Je veux bien être ta Princesse, mais qu'à toi.

Son innocence m'arrache un autre sourire et Lincoln qui sait que je n'aime pas particulièrement les enfants se moque gentiment de moi.

Lincoln : Je crois que l'unité Trikru a trouvé sa mascotte.

Lexa : Ouai.

Après ça je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose, on est arrivés à la base et je me suis réveillée deux semaines plus tard.

Jack : Bon retour parmi nous Capitaine, comment vous vous sentez ?

Lexa : Etrangement bien, c'est normal ?

Jack : C'est que nous avons bien fait notre travail, le Général veux vous parler, ça ira ?

Lexa : Mon équipe ?

Jack : Ils vont bien, je reviens plus tard, ma fille ne parle que de vous, vous êtes devenue son héros.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est une enfant courageuse, vous pouvez être fier.

Jack : (Yeux brillant) Je le suis, avec Abby elles sont toute ma vie.

Il sort et je me redresse doucement, je commence à inspecter mon corps quand le Général arrive avec ma sœur.

Lexa : Mon Général, Commandante ?

Gustus : Bon sang, tu nous as fait peur Lex.

Lexa : Désolée, on m'explique pourquoi je ne suis pas trouée de partout et agonisante ? J'ai reçut au moins trois tirs dont un prés du cœur.

Anya : Jack et Becca ont mis au point un sérum, genre Captain America si tu veux un exemple concret. Ton équipe et toi étiez en si mauvais état que c'était la seule façon de vous sauver.

Gustus : Vous êtes les premiers Super Soldats de l'armée, vous partez dans un endroit sécurisé dans douze heures. Il va vous falloir apprendre à contrôler tout ça, ça va être long, mais j'ai confiance en vous.

Lexa : On est tous pareil, des super soldats ?

Becca : Bonjour Capitaine, je vais répondre à votre question. Le sérum agit différemment sur chaque personne. Mais ce que vous avez de base sont une plus grande force et vitesse et une capacité de régénération hors du commun.

Gustus : Durant l'année qui va suivre tu vas aller avec Jack, Becca et Abby pour vous préparer à la base de Tondonc.

Lexa : Et ensuite, je suis toujours humaine ? Rassurez-moi.

Becca : Oui, vous pouvez mourir, mais ça va être bien plus dur de vous tuer et votre vie risque de durer pas mal de temps aussi. Pour vous donner un exemple la souris sur laquelle on a fait les premier tests il y a dix ans et toujours en vie.

Lexa : Ok, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler. Est-ce que je peux voire mon équipe ?

Anya : Je t'emmène à eux, tu es la dernière à émerger.

Je me lève encore étonnée de pouvoir me déplacer si facilement et suis ma sœur après que mon père m'ai serrée dans ses bras. Un super soldat, ça me fait penser à la petite tout ça, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'Aden me saute au cou et me serre dans ses bras fortement, vraiment fortement.

Aden : J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais marmotte, ça fait trois jours que je suis débout, Lex c'est génial je suis hyper fort, c'est trop cool.

Lexa : J'ai vu ça, tu me coupe la respiration Aden, je suis contente de voire que tu prends plutôt bien la chose.

Echo : Salut Cap. (Serre dans ses bras) Le gamin est excité comme une puce, il était temps que tu arrives.

Roan : Carrément, maintenant que tu es débout ça va enfin être amusant. (Serre dans ses bras)

Bellamy et Octavia me prennent en sandwich dans leurs bras m'arrachant un rire et mes yeux se posent sur Lincoln qui reste étrangement calme.

Octavia : Il ne parle plus beaucoup depuis qu'il est réveillé, mais il va bien, promis.

Je m'approche de mon grand frère et il me sourit tendrement en me prenant dans ses bras, aussitôt je me sens apaisée et détendue et je ferme les yeux.

Lincoln : Bon retour petite sœur.

Trois jours plus tard je me promène dans la base quand une mini tornade blonde me saute au cou. Reconnaissant Clarke je souris et la serre contre moi.

Clarke : Trop bien, papa m'a dit que tu va rester un peu avec nous, c'est vrai ?

Lexa : Oui Princesse, le temps que j'apprenne d'autres techniques de super soldat.

Clarke : Trop cool, tu manges avec moi ?

Toujours accrochée à mes jambes elle attrape ma main et me tire vers la cafétéria, pas besoin de réponse on dirait. Voyant Abby plus loin qui me sourit, je me dirige vers elle.

Abby : J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle finirait par vous trouver, désolée si elle vous ennuie, n'hésitez pas à le lui dire surtout.

Lexa : Elle ne me dérange pas, elle m'a invitée à manger avec elle, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Abby : Du tout, ma fille vous adore, vous êtes son héros après tout.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas un héros Docteur, juste un soldat.

Clarke : Bin si tu es un héros, t'est un Super Soldat trop fort qui bat les méchants, pas vrai maman ?

Abby : (Souris tendrement) Oui ma puce, la Capitaine n'a pas l'habitude c'est tout.

Lexa : Ok, je veux bien être ton héros, si tu reste ma Princesse. Marché conclu ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui !

Après un repas agréable en compagne d'Abby et Clarke je rejoins le Labo où on doit commencer les tests. Becca nous attend et Abby nous rejoint avec, pour ma plus grande surprise, Clarke qui s'installe avec un coloriage.

Abby : Elle à peur toute seule, je préfère la garder près de moi un peu, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Lexa : Non, votre fille est adorable, elle est vraiment très sage.

Abby : Oui, j'ai de la chance, j'espère que le prochain sera pareil.

Lexa : Le prochain ?

Abby : Je suis enceinte, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu mais avec Jack on est tout de même très heureux.

Lexa : Félicitation, alors par qui on commence ?

Becca : Le Caporal Wood.

Lexa : Vous savez, vous pouvez nous appeler par nos prénoms, on préfère.

Becca : Pardon, aller Aden on commence par toi.

Aden : Cool, mais d'abord je veux un bisou de notre mascotte.

Clarke se lève toute souriante et embrasse mon frère qui la chatouille un peu.

Aden : Tu vas voire un peux comment je suis trop fort, c'est moi qui vais devenir ton héros après.

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est la Capitaine mon héros, mais tu peux être mon grand frère si tu veux.

Mon cœur fond comme un chamallow face à Clarke qui me regarde avec tant d'admiration.

Aden : Encore mieux, regarde un peu petite sœur.

Clarke s'installe sur mes genoux et Lincoln et Bellamy se moquent de moi, mais je m'en fou, elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Après quelques tests basiques on découvre que la force d'Aden semble avoir quadruplé, sa vitesse doublé et ses reflexes triplés.

Becca : C'est encore plus haut que prévu.

Abby : Je vois ça, je pense qu'avec de l'entrainement ça va encore augmenter, à toi Echo.

Pour Echo il semblerait que se soit sa vitesse qui est quadruplé, ses reflexes triplés et sa force doublé.

Becca : Il semblerait pour le moment, que se soit une des trois grandes caractéristiques du sérum qui prenne le dessus.

Abby : Oui, il faudra faire plus de tests sur chacun pour être sûrs. A toi Roan, même chose que pour les autres, stp.

Je regarde Roan avec Clarke qui n'a pas bougé, je comprends vite pourquoi quand je la vois endormie contre moi. Je repère un lit de camp dans un coin et l'installe avec ma veste comme couverture et regarde Roan faire ces tests.

Lincoln : Elle n'a pas peur quand tu es là.

Lexa : Comme tu le sais ?

Lincoln : Depuis que je me suis réveillé, je ressens les émotions fortes si on peut dire.

Lexa : Tu en as parlé à doc ?

Lincoln : Oui, on verra ce que va dire mon test.

Lexa : Ok, donc elle a peur ?

Lincoln : Oui, sauf quand tu es là. Je ressens aussi la culpabilité de Bellamy de ne pas avoir pu mieux nous protéger, ton inquiétude face à tout ça. L'amour d'Octavia pour moi, l'excitation d'Aden et j'en passe. C'est assez déstabilisant, je me sens submergé parfois.

Lexa : Tu vas apprendre à contrôler tout ça, je te le promets.

On regarde à nouveau Roan quand les lumières clignotent et d'un coup Roan éclate un rocher avec un éclair nous faisant tous sursauter.

Becca : Ok, ça c'est nouveau.

Abby : Roan, ça va ?

Roan : Ouai, sauf que mes vêtements son cramés.

Abby : Ha, Echo tu veux bien aller chercher des vêtements à ton chéri ?

Echo : J'y vais Doc.

Abby : Ok, Bellamy à toi.

Bellamy rentre et Clarke se réveille en sursaut, mon frère grimace et je me tourne vers lui.

Lincoln : La petite est terrifiée, sûrement un cauchemar.

Je regarde Clarke qui ne bouge pas, mais je vois bien qu'elle a peur et qu'elle retient ses larmes. Je m'assois près d'elle et elle se love de suite dans mes bras en tremblant.

Lexa : Eh Princesse, tu es en sécurité ici, je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

Clarke : Promis ?

Lexa : Promis, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Je regarde Bellamy qui évite un rocher facilement, ses reflexes son impressionnants et d'un coup il lève la main et le rocher se stop en pleine course et explose.

Abby : Télékinésie, la souris avait développé ce don aussi.

Becca : Mais ça n'explosait pas, il va falloir qu'il contrôle tout ça si on veut éviter les accidents.

Abby : Ok, Octavia à toi stp.

Clarke : J'aime bien Octavia elle est rigolote, c'est la chérie de Lincoln, tu savais ?

Lexa : Oui, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas. En fait Lincoln et Aden son mes frères, Anya ma sœur et Gustus mon papa.

Clarke : Et Roan et Echo ? Parce que Bellamy c'est le grand frère d'Octavia, il est idiot mais gentil.

J'éclate de rire face à sa description et Lincoln sourit également.

Lexa : Roan c'est mon cousin et Echo c'est sa femme. On travaille en famille, comme ça on se protège.

Clarke : (Réfléchit) Mais moi je ne suis pas de ta famille, alors tu vas plus me protéger ?

Lexa : Toi tu es ma Princesse, et notre mascotte, tu fais partie de l'équipe.

Clarke : C'est quoi une mascotte ?

Lexa : Quand on a besoin d'un câlin ou d'un bisou, c'est toi qui nous les fais.

Clarke : (Sourire) D'accord, mais y a que toi qui a le droit de m'appeler Princesse.

Lexa : (Rire) D'accord.

Je regarde Octavia se battre contre les simulations quand tout d'un coup elle disparaît et apparaît de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Becca : Téléportassion, une nouveauté aussi.

Abby : Jack ne va pas en revenir de toutes ces données, c'est encore mieux que prévu.

Becca : Ok, Octavia c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Lincoln à toi, ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer.

Clarke saute de mes genoux et va faire un câlin à mon frère qui sourit automatiquement.

Octavia : Pas touche microbe c'est mon chéri. (Sourire)

Clarke : Pas grave, je préfère la Capitaine.

Tout le monde rigole et Clarke se réinstalle contre moi sans rien dire.

Lexa : Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Lexa, comme tu le fait avec les autres.

Clarke : Capitaine c'est mieux, ça fait super héros.

Je souris à nouveau, cette gamine à, le don de chasser mes soucis à la vitesse grand V. Je regarde mon frère éviter facilement les rochers et se battre.

Becca : Ok, maintenant concentres-toi sur le soldat en face de toi, essaie de deviner ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent.

Mon frère obéit et le soldat n'arrive plus à le toucher une seule fois, à la fin il est même carrément à genoux en pleurant.

Abby : Il contrôle les émotions, l'esprit. On va avoir du travail pour le garder sous contrôle, plusieurs souris ont disjoncté à cause de ce pouvoir.

Becca : Jack travaille sur le casque, ça va aller. Bien, il ne nous reste plus que Lexa, comme pour les autres.

Clarke me regarde partir et grimpe sur les genoux d'Aden pour mieux voire ce que je fais.

Aden : Ne t'en fais pas, ma grande sœur c'est la plus forte du monde.

Clarke : Oui, c'est mon héros.

Cette réplique m'arrache un nouveau sourire et je me mets en position. Au bout de dix minutes à éviter les projectiles à pleine vitesse, je lève la main et ils tombent. J'explose un rocher d'un coup de poing, fait mettre à genoux un soldat. Et d'un coup un éclair pulvérise la machine de simulation. Je me téléporte loin de l'explosion sans savoir comment. Je tombe à genoux, fatiguée et regarde les Docs qui ne parlent plus.

Abby : Tu es un catalyseur, tu peux utiliser les pouvoirs de toute ton équipe.

Becca : Ton entrainement va être rude, bon c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve demain pour les testes médicaux.

Aden : Trop forte Lex, t'assure.

Echo : Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'une sieste.

Roan : Ouai, on se retrouve pour le repas, à plus tard.

Tout le monde part et je me lève mais mes jambes tremblent encore, Lincoln et Aden m'encadrent aussitôt et m'aident à m'allonger sur le lit. Clarke s'installe contre moi et je ferme les yeux épuisée, je crois que je vais dormir là.

 **Six mois plus tard...**

Je regarde Clarke dessiner, demain on part sur le terrain, je ne la reverrai pas avant un moment. Après cet entrainement intensif, on a tous hâte de partir faire nos preuves.

Clarke : Tiens, je t'ai fait un dessin, comme ça tu m'oublieras pas là bas. Quand je serais grande, moi aussi je viendrai me battre contre les méchants avec toi.

Lexa : Tu devrais plus soigner les gens, tu es trop gentille pour devenir un soldat. Puis tu es ma Princesse, jamais je ne t'oublierais, je vais revenir, promis.

Clarke retient ses larmes, je le sais et me saute au cou, les autres arrivent et on essaie de passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble. Demain ça va être dur de la laisser, on l'aime tous.

Aden : Maman aurait halluciné de te voire avec Clarke, toi qui clamer partout que tu n'auras jamais d'enfant.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas les enfants, juste Clarke.

Aden : On l'aime tous, t'inquiète on revient dans quatre mois.

Lexa : Ouai, il est temps que l'unité Tri kru rentre en piste.

 **Quelques mois plus tard...Anniversaire de Clarke.**

Ma Princesse a quatre ans aujourd'hui, avec l'équipe on s'est arrangés pour rentrer et le lui souhaiter.

Octavia : J'ai hâte de voire notre petite mascotte, pas vous ?

Lincoln : Si, mais elle va être en colère après nous qu'on ne revienne qu'aujourd'hui, on devait rentrer il y a deux mois.

Bellamy : Les missions se sont enchainées, il faut dire qu'on est la meilleure équipe tactique de tout les temps.

Roan : C'est clair, ils parlent d'en faire d'autre comme nous d'ici un an, une fois qu'ils auront récolté assez de données.

Echo : On aura plus de vacances comme ça.

Lexa : Ne rêve pas, ce n'est pas encore fait. D'après Anya, Allie faisait partie du projet au début. C'est la sœur jumelle de Becca, elle voulait qu'on enlève le libre arbitre des soldats pour en faire des armes pures et dures.

Lincoln : C'est vraiment une grande malade, (Se tient la tête et grimace)

Je fronce les sourcils et mon cœur se serre en voyant la base en flammes, Clarke ! Bellamy appuie à fond sur l'accélérateur et on récupère nos armes.

Lexa : ils ont lâché un missile ces enfoirés, comment ils ont eu la localisation de la base ?

Lincoln : Lex, ils seront là bientôt, ils viennent en force. Même nous on ne pourra pas faire face, il faut aller au bunker. Raider a commencé à évacuer les civils, je ne trouve pas les Docs et Clarke.

Lexa : On va les chercher, RAIDER !

Raider : Capitaine, on a rien vu venir, je suis désolé.

Lexa : On va chercher les Docs et Clarke, vous partirez avec eux, ils arrivent.

Raider : A vos ordres.

On rentre éclatant tout sur notre passage, Eco la plus rapide d'entre nous file vers le bunker sécurisé et je retiens un haut le corps face au nombre de morts. Mon dieu, faites que la gamine n'ai rien. On arrive au Bunker et je vois Echo penchée sur le corps de Becca, elle secoue la tête et je serre mon arme si fort qu'elle casse.

Lexa : CLARKE ! Abby, Jack, répondez.

Bellamy: Lex, j'ai trouvé Jack, il respire à peine.

Lexa : Jack, où sont Clarke et Abby ?

Jack : Dans la chambre sécurisée, Echo, efface toute les données du sérum, elle ne doit pas les trouver. Aden détruis les échantillons, tous, elle ne doit pas mettre la main dessus.

Lexa : Obéissez ! Tiens bon, on va te sortir de là.

Jack : Trop tard, prend soin de ma femme et ma fille stp. Dis leur que je les aime, elle ne doit pas trouver Clarke, ni vous. Ma fille est spéciale, protège-la je t'en prie. Protégez mon bé...

Lexa : Jack, PUTAIN !

Lincoln : Lexa, ils seront la dans 8 minutes.

Lexa : Echo combien de temps pour tout effacer ?

Echo : 6 minutes, je vais rester, partez.

Roan : Quoi, jamais !

Lexa : Roan, ouvre la chambre.

Il obéit et j'aperçois Abby et Clarke, ma pauvre Princesse semble terrifiée et elle saigne. Je vais tuer cette Allie, je le jure.

Lexa : Abby, tu peux marcher ?

Abby : Oui, Becca et Jack ?

Lexa : Je suis désolée, Raider va vous évacuer.

Clarke : Je reste avec toi.

Lexa : Ma puce obéit, je te retrouve après, promis. Puissions-nous, nous retrouver ma Princesse. (Serre contre moi et embrasse le front)

J'enlève mes plaques et les lui place autour du cou en souriant. Abby la décroche de mon cou et ils s'en vont, j'entends Clarke hurler de la lâcher, qu'elle veut rester avec moi et je serre les dents.

Clarke : LEXA...CAPITAINE... ne me laisse pas...(Pleurs)

Lexa : Octavia, préviens la base et dis leur d'envoyer un missile sur nous dans trois minutes. Bellamy branche les caissons, on a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir la dedans.

Bellamy : Ok.

Aden : Il ne reste plus d'échantillons.

Lexa : Echo combien ?

Echo : Trois minutes, Linc donne-moi un coup de main stp.

Octavia : Le missile sera là dans trois minutes, Raider est en l'air, elles sont sauvées.

Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup, j'espère qu'on va nous trouver rapidement, sinon Clarke va être en colère. Je récupère les plaque de Becca et Jack et installe un par un mes compagnons dans les caissons.

Lexa : Puissions-nous, nous retrouver.

Tous : Puissions-nous, nous retrouver.

 **25 ans plus tard...**

 **POV Clarke :**

Indra : Nous n'avons pas le choix, seule l'équipe Trikru peut rivaliser avec les super soldats d'Allie. Le Capitaine Reyes est sûr de les réveiller.

Marcus : Puis Abby est là aussi, tu sais qu'on n'a pas le choix.

Clarke : Ca fait dix ans qu'on essaie de les réveiller et on a faillit les perdre à chaque fois.

Raven : Mais avant je n'étais pas là, faite moi confiance Commandante, je sais ce que je fais.

Indra : De toute façon l'ordre viens d'en haut, on n'a pas le choix Griffin.

Clarke : Ok, mais je jure Reyes que s'il leur arrive le moindre mal je te tue.

Raven : Il ne leur arrivera rien, mon équipe est la meilleure.

Je ferme les yeux et regarde ma mère, elle a l'air confiante. Depuis tant d'années j'espère les revoir, la revoir. J'étais si jeune et pourtant, jamais je n'ai pu les oublier. On a vraiment cru qu'Allie était morte, durant vingt ans on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle. Puis depuis cinq ans, les attaques se multiplient, ses hommes sont plus forts que la moyenne et surtout ne craignent absolument pas la douleur. On dirait des robots, il y a quatre Super Soldat connus avec les mêmes capacités que Lexa et les autres. Pour les plus communs, seule la force et l'insensibilisation à la douleur semble avoir marché. Je regarde Raven travailler avec son équipe en soupirant.

Abby : Je ne les laisserai pas mourir, je te le jure.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si je peux les perdre aussi, je ne sais pas si je m'en relèverais cette fois ci maman.

Abby : Je sais ma puce, mais Raven sait ce qu'elle fait. Depuis Becca je n'avais jamais rencontré de personne aussi intelligente, fais-lui confiance.

Clarke : C'est le cas, mais, meilleure amie ou pas, si elle les tue je l'exécute.

Abby : Ou est Mad ?

Clarke : Avec les parents de Nylah, c'est les vacances.

Abby : Bien, tu auras tout le temps de t'occuper de ça.

Luna : (Salut militaire) Commandante, le Capitaine Reyes vous fait demander.

Clarke : Je vous suis Lieutenant, à plus tard maman.

Raven : Regarde-moi ramener ton héros.

Je souris, avec Raven on se connaît depuis vingt ans. Marcus et ma mère l'on adoptée, c'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Après la mort de mon père ça a été vraiment dur, l'arrivée de Raven nous a tous fait penser à autre chose.

Clarke : Anya, tu as pu venir.

Anya : Bien sûr, il me tarde de les revoir.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Indra : Tout est prêt ?

Raven : Oui Général.

Indra : A toi l'honneur Clarke.

Clarke : A vos ordres.

J'abaisse le levier en fermant les yeux et la fumée s'évacue des caissons, je retiens ma respiration et Jackson et ma mère ce précipitent vers eux.

Anya : 25 ans, comment je vais leur expliquer ça ?

Clarke : Je suis là, enfin s'ils me reconnaissent.

Anya : Je parie que oui.

On se rapproche et je vois Lexa ouvrir les yeux doucement, mon cœur semble s'envoler et je pose ma main sur la sienne.

Clarke : Bon retour à la maison Capitaine.

Lexa : Princesse ?

Un timide sourire tire mes lèvres et elle s'endort, je n'ai pas lâcher sa main et je la regarde sans doute comme la huitième merveille du monde mais je m'en fou.

Raven : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit à sa grande sœur ? (Sourire fier)

Clarke : (Serre dans mes bras) Merci.

Raven : Contente de savoir que tu ne vas pas me tuer.

Clarke : (Rire) Moi aussi, et puis tu manquerais trop.

Marcus : Alors ?

Jackson : Mon Colonel, ils ont juste besoin de repos je pense.

Abby : Je confirme, on va les installer dans l'infirmerie.

Anya : Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se réveillent ?

Abby : Tout dépend, je dirais au moins 24 heures.

Anya : Ok, je vais prévenir la maison blanche, bon boulot Reyes, Griffin.

Clarke : Merci mon Général.

Anya est devenue récemment la Général des Armées, elle n'a eu de cesse de se battre contre Allie et de vouloir réveiller sa famille. Je regrette que le Général Gustus ne soit plus là pour les accueillir. Ke suis devenue Médecin dans l'armée, il y a trois ans on m'a confié cette équipe et depuis on essaie de les réveiller. Raven ma suivie, tout comme Finn quand je me suis engagée. Quand je pense à mon petit frère mon cœur se serre et Raven pose la main sur moi.

Raven : Et, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'aujourd'hui on pense à ça.

Clarke : Ouai, je veux juste que Madi rentre à la maison, elle me manque.

Raven : Elle ressemble tellement à Finn, c'est affolant.

Clarke : Ouai, les bêtises en moins, c'est un vrai petit Ange. Enfin, quand tu n'es pas là, mais toi, tu es le diable.

Raven : Il faut bien qu'elle s'amuse, laisse moi donc rire avec ma nièce.

Nathan : Commandante, l'équipe est installée. On se demandait avec les gars si vous vouliez qu'on reste ?

Clarke : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Sergent, ils ne me feront jamais de mal.

Nathan : Juste quelques hommes aux sorties, ça nous rassurerait, dites le lui Capitaine.

Raven : Accepte, ils vont camper devant la base sinon.

Clarke : Très bien, mais le minimum Sergent les autres rentrez vous reposez.

Il nous salut et je rejoins l'infirmerie avec Raven.

Raven : La vache, Blake est carrément mignon. Remarque ils sont tous à croquer, qui est célibataire dans le lot ?

Clarke : (Rire) Pas touche vautour, Echo et Roan sont mariés et Octavia et Lincoln étaient fiancés au moment du missile. Aden a 22 ans, Bellamy je ne crois pas qu'il ait quelqu'un et Lexa non plus, mais j'étais une enfant donc...

Raven : Elle est sexy ta Capitaine.

Clarke : Cesse de baver, ne va pas me les traumatiser plus qu'ils ne vont l'être.

Raven : Tu as prévu un soutien psychologique ?

Clarke : Oui, c'est pour ça que Pa est là.

Raven : Je vais chercher un truc à manger, car je suppose que tu va attendre ici ?

Clarke : Tu suppose bien.

Ma sœur s'en va et j'attrape la main de Lexa qui est bien moins froide que tout à l'heure. Je regarde ses analyses quand je sens une pression sur ma main.

Clarke : Salut Capitaine.

Lexa : Où je suis ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Clarke : Vous êtes en sécurité dans une base secrète de l'armée, vos hommes sont juste à côtés et ils vont tous bien.

Lexa : Et la doc et Clarke ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Elles vont bien, reposez-vous.

Lexa : Vous êtes mon Médecin ?

Clarke : Oui, fermez les yeux, je suis là.

Je la vois sombrer dans le sommeil et ma sœur me regarde bizarrement.

Raven : Pourquoi ne tu lui as rien dit ?

Clarke : Elle vient à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, laisse la respirer.

Raven : Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu la regardais niaisement.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu ferais quoi si Wonder-Woman débarquait devant toi et te sauvait, deux fois ?

Raven : (Rire) J'espère que ça va aller pour eux, ils ont tous l'air si sympas quand tu parle d'eux.

Clarke : Ils le sont.

John : Commandante, le Général Anya doit se rendre au pentagone et reviendra demain à la première heure.

Clarke : Merci, John il n'y a que nous là, pas besoin d'être si protocolaire.

John : Désolé, je ne savais pas si vous étiez seuls ou pas. Ta besoin d'un truc ?

Clarke : Nop, tu reste ?

John : Ouai, avec Nathan, Luna, Wells, Harper et Monty.

Raven : J'aurais dû m'en douter, tous de la mauvaise graine.

Clarke : Tu es la pire. (Sourire)

John : Ho que oui.

(Rires)

Clarke : Ok, assure toi qu'Anya et Jacks soit la demain matin ainsi que Kane.

John : Pas de soucis, ta mère est rentrée dormir un peu.

Clarke : Ok, reposez vous, c'est calme ce soir.

Bien plus tard, c'est Octavia qui ouvre les yeux.

Octavia : Où je suis ?

Clarke : Vous êtes en sécurité Lieutenant Blake, les autres aussi.

Octavia : D'accord, on se connaît ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis votre Médecin, vous avez besoin de dormir, on vous expliquera tout demain.

Octavia : Attendez, la gamine du doc Clarke, elle va bien ?

Clarke : Oui, elle a la tête dure.

Octavia : Tant mieux, parce que je pense qu'on va tous avoir besoin de notre mascotte.

Elle se rendort et je remonte la couverture sur elle.

Clarke : C'est à moi de prendre soin de vous maintenant, tout ira bien.

Roan et Echo ont émergé brièvement aussi, ainsi qu'Aden seul Lincoln reste endormi. Mais il est le premier à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain matin.

Clarke : Bonjour Capitaine Wood, bon retour à la maison.

Raven : On vous a installé votre casque, avec quelques modifications faites par moi même. Pour l'instant votre pouvoir est cpartielement bloqué, vous avez besoin de repos.

Lincoln : Ma famille ?

Clarke : Ils vont tous bien, ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller.

Lincoln : Qui êtes-vous ?

Raven : Je suis le Capitaine Reyes, c'est moi qui vous est sortit de votre sommeil hier.

Lincoln : Ok, et vous ?

Clarke : Je suis votre médecin, on va vous apporter un petit déjeuner, vous devez reprendre des forces.

Lincoln : On se connaît.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, mangez, on parlera plus tard.

Je tire la porte, ça fait tellement bizarre de les revoir après toutes ces années. Un bruit de combat me fait accélérer le pas et je vois un de mes hommes suspendu par le col par Aden.

Clarke : Aden pose le tout de suite au sol.

Il obéit mais ne le lâche pas pour autant.

Aden : il est louche votre gars Commandante. Il a essayé de m'injecter un truc et de prendre mon sang, vous n'aviez rien dit alors je...

Clarke : QUINT, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Quint : Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres Commandante.

Clarke : C'est moi votre supérieur et je n'ai donné aucun ordres, MURPHY !

John : Oui mon Commandant ?

Clarke : Quint ne travaille pas pour nous apparemment, tu vas l'emmener en détention provisoire, je m'occuperai de lui après.

Quint se décompose, je ne suis pas réputée pour être une tendre. Aden me regarde et lâche Quint dans les bras de Murphy qui lui passe les menottes.

Clarke : Vous me sécurisez tout le quartier de l'infirmerie, seule l'équipe habituelle et qui a ma confiance a le droit de passage, c'est compris ?

John : A vos ordres Commandante.

Raven : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : (Colère) Un traitre, prend Miller et va me fouiller ses quartiers, retourne sa chambre et trouve moi des réponses, tout de suite.

Raven : A vos ordres.

Aden : Vous êtes flippante, mais super jolie.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu as faim ?

Aden : Carrément, mais d'abord ma famille ?

Clarke : Ils vont bien mange on parlera plus tard

Aden : Ok, je vous fais confiance, même si je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.

Clarke : (Amusée) Je te laisse deviner.

Aden : Attendez, la petite Clarke, elle va bien, elle n'à pas trop eu peur ?

Clarke : Elle va aussi bien que possible après tout ça, mangez Caporal.

Je sors de la chambre et croise Harper, je souffle un coup et me lance.

Clarke : Mais la base en quarantaine, personne ne sort, personne ne rentre jusqu'à ce que la faille de sécurité soit comblée.

Harper : A vos ordres, autre chose ?

Clarke : Dit à Monty de regarder les serveurs, si on a un mouchard je veux le savoir au plus vite. Quint n'était pas gradé mais on ne sait jamais. Envoie-moi Wells et Luna en salle détention stp. Et préviens Anya qu'elle ne pourra pas rentrer avant un moment et que je l'appelle plus tard.

Harper : Ok, tu crois qu'il a agit seul ?

Clarke : Je vais le faire parler pour découvrir tout ça.

Harper : J'en viens presque à le plaindre.

Clarke : Presque oui.

J'arrive à la cellule où Quint est enfermé et libère les soldats de garde, je le regarde longtemps et il se décompose a vu d'œil. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé cet idiot, mais il a bien caché son jeu.

Wells : Commandante ?

Clarke : Faites-le moi parler. Si je rentre je vais le tuer, rapport dans une heure.

Luna : Tu vas quand même lui dire bonjour ?

Clarke : Oui.

J'ouvre la grille et m'avance vers lui, il fait semblant de se mettre en positon de combat et je rigole.

Clarke : Donne-moi une bonne raison de te démolir le portrait, il y a 206 os dans le corps humain. Au bout de combien d'os brisé tu va te mettre à supplier d'après toi ?

Quint : J'ai des droits et je ne vous dirais rien.

Clarke : On n'existe pas et tu le sais, ici c'est moi qui Commande. Tu vas dire au sergent chef Jaha tout ce que tu sais, si tu me fais revenir, je te jure que tu le regretteras Quint.

Je lui attrape le poignet et lui brise le scaphoïde d'un mouvement rapide, il étouffe un cri de douleur, mais la peur, elle, il ne peut la contrôler quand il recule.

Luna : T'est flippante, mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime.

Wells : Amen ma sœur ! A nous vermine.

Une heure plus tard je suis avec mes parents en face de tout le monde, Lexa ne me lâche pas du regard et je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Marcus : Bonjour à tous je suis le Colonel Kane, en l'absence des Généraux c'est moi qui vais vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter l'équipe qui vous à ramenés parmi nous.

Raven : On va commencer par moi, je suis la Capitaine Reyes Raven je suis la scientifique en charge du projet Heda.

Lexa : Heda ?

Marcus : Votre nom de code, en l'honneur de la créatrice du sérum.

Abby : Moi vous me connaissez tous, je suis le Docteur Abby anciennement Griffin et maintenant Kane. Je suis en charge du côté Médical.

Lexa : Combien de temps ?

Clarke : 25 ans.

Marcus : Commandante, on avait dit en douceur.

Clarke : Ils ne sont pas stupides, il n'y aucune bonne façon de le dire.

Marcus : Bref, en effet, vint cinq ans se sont coulés depuis Primefaya.

Lincoln : Prmimfeya ? Notre père ?

Clarke : Il est mort il y a cinq ans, je suis désolée. Primefaya et le nom de code de l'ancienne base.

Aden : Anya, Raider et tous nos amis ?

Clarke : Anya est Général, elle aurait dû être là mais avec la faille de sécurité, la base est scellée pour le moment.

Raven : Le Capitaine Raider est à la retraite et nous l'informeront de votre réveil dès que nous pourrons. Pour le reste de vos amis, donnez-moi une liste et je les ferais chercher Caporal.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir.

Bellamy : On avait tous une vie, des amis, une famille. Pourquoi ça a pris si longtemps pour nous réveiller ?

Clarke : Les caissons étaient défectueux, sans la Capitaine Reyes et son équipe vous seriez encore endormis.

Roan : Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu bon sang ? Vous aviez notre localisation exacte pourtant.

Clarke : On vous a retrouvés rapidement, mais comme je viens de le dire vos caissons ont été endommagés dans l'explosion. Je vous assure qu'on a fait le maximum pour vous ramener.

Marcus : Calmez-vous Major, je sais que ça fait un choc mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

Lincoln : Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, mais si Abby s'est mariée avec vous, vous devez être un type bien, cependant on aimerait parler à la seule personne qui ne nous mentira jamais.

Lexa : Alors Princesse, prête à nous raconter ?

Marcus : Princesse ?

Clarke : Je vais leur parler, on se voit plus tard. Tu devrais aller voir Wells et Luna, ils ont dû avoir des réponses de Quint maintenant. Ils me connaissent et ils ont confiance en moi, tout ira bien.

Marcus : Leurs réactions ne sont pas sûres, tu ne devrais pas être seule avec eux.

Clarke : Aucun d'eux ne lèvera la main sur moi, ils sont ma famille tout autant que vous.

 **POV Lexa :**

Bellamy : 25 ans, putain ça craint.

Echo : On est en vie, c'est toujours ça.

Aden : J'étais sûre de la connaître, la vache elle est devenue vraiment canon.

Octavia : Aden, ne sois pas dégoutant, c'est du microbe qu'on parle.

Roan : Je suis d'accord avec le gamin, elle est vraiment canon et ...

Lincoln : Brisée.

Lexa : Ouai, je le ressens aussi.

Octavia : Vous avez toujours sût que c'était elle ? Vous auriez pu partager, même si sa bouille n'a pas changé.

Lincoln : On était dans le coltard je te signale, de plus j'espérais vraiment me tromper.

Bellamy : Pourquoi ? En dehors du fait qu'on ait 25 ans de retard évidement ?

Lincoln : Parce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien de l'ancienne Clarke, si ce n'est son affection pour nous.

Octavia : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « brisée » ?

Aden : On dirait qu'elle est elle, sans être elle, c'est bizarre.

Lexa : J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur, j'ai dû bloquer mes sensations.

Lincoln : Oui même avec le casque je le perçois.

Roan : Super, ça promet. Si même la gamine a perdu son sourire, je sens que je vais apprécier moyennement la conversation qui va suivre.

Echo : Ils partent, on parlera plus tard.

Je tourne les yeux vers Clarke, mince Aden a raison elle vraiment devenue superbe. Malgré moi je baisse les yeux et voit son alliance, elle surprend mon regard mais ne dit rien.

Octavia : (Saute au cou de Clarke) Je veux mon câlin, après on parle.

Clarke : (Rit et serre Octavia dans ses bras fortement) Salut O, contente de te revoir, vous m'avez trop manqué.

Mon cœur s'allège et je vois Lincoln sourire également, bonne technique Octavia.

Roan : Alors gamine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Tu sais, techniquement j'ai le même âge que toi maintenant. (Sourire)

Roan : Rêve, tu reste notre gamine. (Sourire)

Clarke : Alors vous voulez savoir quoi en premier ? Attendez, je sais, suivez moi, on va aller dans mon bureau, on y sera mieux qu'à l'infirmerie. Je dirige la base depuis trois ans, mon bureau est à l'étage.

John : Commandante ?

Clarke : Je sais, dis lui que j'en prends la responsabilité.

John : Je vous accompagne alors.

Clarke : Adjudant Murphy, chacun de ces hommes peut vous faire traverser le couloir en vous poussant. Restez ici et obéissez, il ne m'arrivera rien, allez plutôt aider Macynter et Miller.

John : (Boude) A vos ordres.

Je regarde Clarke, mais depuis le début elle fuit mon regard et se met loin de moi, bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à percevoir ses pensées, juste une profonde tristesse semble l'envelopper.

Clarke : Désolée mes hommes sont inquiet, on ne peut pas dire que les Super Soldats soient leur amis à l'origine.

Bellamy : Il y en à d'autres ?

Clarke : Comme vous, quatre aux ordres d'Allie. Ensuite les autres sont plus forts et plus rapide que la moyenne, et surtout ne craignent pas du tout la douleur.

Echo : On a mal nous, bon on n'est pas des chochottes, mais ça arrive.

Clarke : Raven vous expliquerait sûrement mieux que moi, mais ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'ont plus de libre arbitre, le sérum d'Allie trafique leur cerveau en plus de leur corps.

Octavia : Attend mais Allie elle doit avoir au moins 70 ballais maintenant, non ?

Clarke : Pas loin, installez-vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Lincoln : Je crois que je tuerais pour un soda.

Clarke : (Sourire) Sers-toi dans le frigo, je suis à vous dans deux minutes.

Je regarde Clarke fouiller ses tiroirs et en sortir un grand dossier rempli, elle ouvre et mon cœur se serre en voyant nos photos. Je tourne les yeux et regarde la décoration, je tombe sur une photo de nous avec Clarke. Il y a aussi souvent Raven, un autre garçon et une petite fille. Puis une photo attire mon regard, Clarke rayonne dessus, elle est dans les bras d'une femme. Elle semble vraiment heureuse, l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux enfant y est toujours.

Clarke : Bon, à nous.

Clarke a très bien vu ce que je regardais mais encore une fois elle ne dit rien. Lincoln grimace, lui aussi sent qu'elle nous cache une chose importante.

Clarke : Donc j'ai gardé le maximum d'information sur vos proches et vous. Je savais qu'un jour vous voudrez savoir. Donc O et Bellamy, votre mère vit toujours à Arkadia. Elle profite de sa retraite et pour ses 70 ans elle pète la forme. Par contre votre père est décédé il y a huit ans des suites d'un cancer, il a été fort jusqu'au bout. Il est enterré dans votre caveau familial, Aurora va le voir chaque jeudi, leur jour préféré car...

Octavia : Celui du marché, ils y allaient ensemble. Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Clarke : Je passe voire Aurora une fois par mois pour parler de vous. Elle ne connaît pas l'histoire, elle sait juste que je suis une enfant que vous avez sauvée.

Bellamy : Merci.

Clarke : Les renseignements sur vos amis et vos familles se trouvent dans les dossiers.

Octavia : Attend, mais il y a même des gens que je connais à peine la dedans.

Clarke : J'avais du temps à perdre ces temps-ci.

Lincoln : (Pensée) Elle se noie dans le travail, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé a ton avis ?

Lexa : (Pensée) Son père est mort, on a disparu. La suite je l'ignore, mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec cette femme sur la photo derrière.

Clarke : Roan et Echo, vos parents sont toujours en vie et vive à Polis près du lac. J'ai mis tout les renseignements dont vous aurez besoin dans le dossier.

Echo : Merci, ça a du te prendre du temps.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous ramener avant, je ne suis à la tête du projet que depuis trois ans. Avant moi, d'autre ont essayé et vous avez faillit mourir de trop nombreuses fois pour ma santé mentale.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ta faute, merci d'avoir fait ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis votre mascotte, pour ce qui est d'Allie elle s'est injecté la dernière dose de sérum. Donc elle a beau avoir plus de 70 ans, elle en parait trente cinq et continue ses activités.

Octavia : Je croyais qu'on avait tout détruit, comment elle a pu en faire ?

Clarke : Son sérum est incomplet, seuls les cinq sont comme vous. Apparemment elle en avait depuis longtemps et s'en est servit sur ses quatre Généraux il y a cinq ans.

Lexa : Qui sont-ils ?

Clarke : Le Colonel va vous briefer plus tard.

Aden : Bon et toi alors ? Tu es mariée, des enfants ?

Mon cœur manque d'exploser et je grimace en même temps que Lincoln. On bloque complètement notre pouvoir, Clarke reste impassible mais je sais que son cœur est déchiré.

Clarke : J'ai une fille, Madi, elle a trois ans. C'est elle sur la photo, elle est en vacance chez ses grands parents pour la semaine. Raven a été adoptée par Marcus et ma mère, c'est ma grande sœur. Que dire d'autre ? Je suis Médecin et je suis passée Commandante il y a trois ans et depuis je dirige le projet Heda. Je suis sous les ordres directs du Pentagone, Anya est ma responsable avec Indra votre tante. Bon je vais vous faire escorter jusqu'à vos chambres, elles doivent être prêtes maintenant, Murphy va vous montrer la base car je suis sûre qu'il est derrière la porte.

Lexa : Tes hommes ne sont pas très obéissants.

Clarke : Chaque soldat ici a perdu quelqu'un de cher à cause des Super Soldats, ils ne vous connaissent pas et son méfiants alors soyez patients svp. John est un très bon ami à moi en dehors de la base et un excellent soldat Capitaine.

Lexa : Pardonnez-moi Commandante, je ne voulais pas dire cela méchamment.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, on se voit pour le briefing plus tard, j'ai du travail.

Tout le monde sort sauf moi qui m'installe en face d'elle en silence.

Lexa : Parle-moi Princesse, pourquoi tu semble si...

Clarke : Brisée ?

Lexa : Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Clarke : Tu veux dire après avoir vu mon père mourir pratiquement devant mes yeux et que vous m'ayez abandonnée ?

Lexa : Tu es injuste, on voulait te sauver.

Clarke : Tu avais promis de revenir, les promesses c'est comme le vent de nos jours.

Lexa : Tu es en colère, mais tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'était te protéger.

Clarke : N'utilise pas ton don sur moi, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Lexa : Alors expliques-moi.

Clarke : Quoi, j'avais quatre ans et vous m'avez tous laissée. Vous auriez pu venir avec moi, je n'aurais pas eu à traverser toutes ces années seules. Vous avez fait votre devoir c'est bien, mais moi je me suis sentie trahie mais malgré tout j'ai tout fais pour vous sortir de là.

Lexa : Princesse, je sais que tu nous cache quelque chose, parle-moi stp.

Clarke : J'ai du travail Capitaine, on se voit dans deux heures pour le briefing avec le Colonel Kane.

Lexa : A vos ordres Commandante.

Je sors du bureau passablement énervée, c'est comme si Clarke avait complètement disparue.

John : Capitaine Wood, je vais vous conduire à vos quartiers.

Lexa : Merci Murphy.

John : Clarke semble forte mais ces dernières années elle a beaucoup souffert, super soldat ou pas, si vous lui faites du mal on est plusieurs à vous tomber dessus.

Lexa : Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, j'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

John : Vous êtes partie pour commencer, ensuite Allie a fait de sa vie un enfer.

Lexa : Vous semblez très proche d'elle.

John : Elle m'a sauvé la vie, c'est ma meilleure amie.

Lexa : Je l'ai sauvé enfant, tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. On ne s'est pas sacrifiés pour la voire dans cet état, elle compte pour nous, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

John : Clarke vous expliquera, après tout vous êtes la Capitaine, son héros, laissez-lui du temps.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et hallucine en voyant toute mes anciennes affaires pratiquement. Clarke, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au juste ? Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde est dans ma chambre en silence, on essaie de digérer tout ça.

Octavia : Et si on allait s'entrainer ? Ça nous changera les ides, Murphy a dit qu'il y avait une salle adaptée pour nous, construite par Raven et qu'on allait adorer.

Lexa : Bonne idée, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête.

Aden : Lex, tu as pu lui parler ?

Tout le monde me regarde, tout le monde s'inquiète et je souffle de lassitude.

Lexa : Elle m'a envoyée bouler et nous reprochant de l'avoir abandonnée.

Bellamy : Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix, la femme que j'aimais et carrément grand-mère depuis six mois donc...

Echo : Elle a fait rapatrier nos affaires, elle s'est occupée de nos familles. Elle a passé sa vie à nous attendre, on a vraiment merdé, je comprends qu'elle soit en colère après nous.

Octavia : Mais je sais qu'elle nous aime, sinon pourquoi faire tout ça ?

Lexa : Pour éviter de se noyer.

Lincoln : Je n'ose même pas enlever mon casque, je ne veux pas pénétrer son esprit, j'espère qu'elle va nous expliquer, un jour. Il faut lui laisser du temps et...putain...Lex...regarde.

On lève tous les yeux et on voit Clarke se battre, enfin non plus exactement elle met une correction à trois soldats. Attends, elle bouge trop vite c'est impossible. Après un coup le soldat est propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce et malgré ses protections laisse échapper un cri de douleur. On dirait qu'elle a passé sa vie à se battre, ses mouvements ressemblent trop aux nôtres pour que se soit une coïncidence.

Raven : Clarke a été la première Super Soldat, ses parents ont inventé le sérum pour la sauver d'un problème cardiaque. Ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit elle me tuerait, seule notre famille le sait et son équipe.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi garder le secret ?

Raven : Son pouvoir n'est pas comme le votre, vous avez était modifiés, pour elle c'est différent.

Octavia : En quoi ?

Raven : Je vous expliquerais après le briefing si vous voulez.

Bellamy : Il lui est arrivé quoi au juste, elle nous a dit que vous étiez sa sœur, pourquoi elle semble si perdue ?

Raven : Allie nous a tous fait souffrir, c'est à elle de vous en parler, je suis désolée.

Lexa : On s'inquiète, elle compte pour nous.

Raven : Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous ai parlé de son secret. Mais en ce qui concerne sa vie personnelle ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Allez vous entrainer, dites-moi si les simulations vous plaisent, Clarke a besoin d'un partenaire à sa hauteur Capitaine.

Je souris et rentre dans la pièce, Clarke arrête de taper sur le malheureux soldat et détourne les yeux. Elle semble avoir honte et surtout elle a vraiment peur, mais j'ignore de quoi ?

Lexa : Alors Princesse, un adversaire à ta mesure et tu recules ?

Clarke : Je ne me battrais pas contre toi, jamais.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que tu m'écraserais facilement.

Lexa : Avec ce que je viens de voire, je pense que nous sommes à égalité niveau puissance.

Clarke : Non, tu contrôle parfaitement tes pouvoirs, les miens ils débordent juste. Je t'ai entendue, du moins j'ai entendu Raven, elle sait pourtant que j'entends tout.

Lexa : Super sens ?

Clarke : Entre-autre oui, je n'ai compris que vers 8 ans ce que j'étais vraiment.

Lexa : Quoi donc ? Une Princesse ?

Clarke : Arrête, je suis un monstre Lex.

Hooo, elle vient de m'appeler par mon prénom, jamais elle ne l'avait fait encore et je suis tellement choquée que je manque de rater sa sortie.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es ma Princesse, notre Mascotte, viens te battre maintenant.

On lance la simulation et on se retrouve dans une forêt, j'attaque mais Clarke ne fait que se défendre, jamais elle ne tente de m'attaquer, jamais de me toucher, juste de me repousser. Au bout de dix minutes je la bloque contre un arbre et la regarde. Au moment ou je vais utiliser le pouvoir de Lincoln sur elle un bouclier l'entoure et je suis repoussée loin.

Lexa : Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi, simulation off.

Elle sort de la salle et je reste assise par terre, avant de carrément m'allonger en soufflant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé bon sang, et diable, elle est vraiment sexy quand elle se bat. Non mais à quoi je pense moi ? C'est Clarke bon Dieu.

Nathan : Capitaine, je suis le sergent Miller. Le Colonel aimerait vous parler un instant seul à seul svp.

Lexa : J'arrive Sergent, je vais juste prendre une douche et j'irai dans son bureau dans dix minutes.

Nathan : Bien, je lui transmets le message. Merci de l'avoir arrêtée, quand elle rentre là dedans d'habitude elle n'y ressort que complètement épuisé. On ne sait pas trop comment l'aider, mais j'ai l'impression que vous si.

Je ne réponds pas et me dirige vers les douches, sauf que je manque de m'étouffer en voyant Clarke sous la sienne. Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique et rien que de la regarder je me sens bizarre. Pour ma défense, ça fait 26 ans que je fais abstinence, mon corps réagit de lui même là. Je me force à détourner les yeux et prend ma douche glacée, non mais Lexa c'est Clarke, ta Princesse, tu ne peux pas la regarder comme ça, c'est vraiment mal.

Lexa : Putain c'est froid.

Clarke : (Rire) L'eau chaude est à gauche Capitaine.

Lexa : Très drôle Clarke.

Clarke : Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je n'ai plus quatre ans, donc désolée pour la douche froide. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, soit dit en passant.

Je suis tellement choquée par ce qu'elle vient de dire que je ne la vois même pas sortir, je pose mon front contre le carrelage et éteins complètement l'eau chaude. Elle veut ma mort, putain elle exagère. Une fois habillée et mes neurones reconnectés je tape au bureau du Colonel Kane qui m'invite à entrer.

Marcus : A Capitaine, je voulais vous parler en privé de certaines choses.

Lexa : Je vous écoute mon Colonel.

Marcus : Pour commencer ma fille m'a dit qu'elle vous avait mise au courant pour Clarke.

Lexa : C'est exact, nous n'en parlerons à personne, ne vous en faites pas.

Marcus : Je n'en doute pas Capitaine, les pouvoirs de Clarke viennent avec ses émotions. Ils sont incontrôlables en ce moment car elle est...

Lexa : En colère, triste, perdue, brisée ?

Marcus : Tout ça à la fois.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Marcus : Il y a trois ans Finn, le fils d'Abby et Jack mais aussi le mien a été tué par Allie lors d'une mission sous le commandement de Clarke. On va dire que les choses ont commencé à déraper à partir de là, depuis trois ans elle lutte tout les jours pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Si elle veut vous expliquer le reste elle le fera, mais Clarke est vraiment une bombe à retardement, alors svp ne la provoquez pas. J'ai rencontré Clarke, elle avait 6 ans, vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit en premier ?

Lexa : Non.

Marcus : Qu'elle vous sauverait, elle a passé sa vie jusqu'à présent à vous attendre.

Lexa : (Larmes) On ne voulait pas la laisser, on voulait la sauver.

Marcus : Je sais et elle aussi, laissez-lui du temps.

Après le briefing où on a été mis au courant des vint cinq dernière années, on rejoint Raven dans son labo.

Lexa : Bon, tu nous explique ?

Raven : Clarke est née avec une malformation cardiaque inopérable, elle n'avait que quelques années d'espérance de vie. Jack, Becca, Allie et Abby se sont mis à chercher un moyen de la sauver. Au bout de deux ans de tests en tout genre ils lui ont injecté le sérum, régulièrement pendant presque un an. Elle n'a manifesté aucuns pouvoirs avant ses huit ans, hormis sa capacité de régénération.

Octavia : Il s'est passé quoi, pourquoi ses pouvoirs ce sont déclenchés à 8 ans ?

Raven : Des soldats d'Allie nous ont retrouvés et ont faillit tuer Finn. Clarke a perdu le contrôle si on peut dire, un bouclier nous a entourés et la maison a explosé, tuant les soldats mais aussi un couple de civils en voiture.

Lexa : C'est pour ça, qu'elle pense être un monstre ?

Raven : Elle s'en veut beaucoup, ensuite elle a appris à contrôler ses nombreux dons.

Aden : Elle a quoi comme pouvoirs ?

Raven : Celui le plus prononcé est la guérison et la protection. Quand on est entourés par son bouclier rien ne peux nous atteindre, pas même les autres dons des Super Soldats. Elle a aussi ses sens et sa vitesse très développés, quand à sa force elle rivalise avec celle d'Aden le plus fort d'entre vous.

Bellamy : Et l'explosion, ça vient d'où ?

Raven : Quand la peur l'envahit ou pire la colère ses pouvoirs éclatent, elle se transforme en bombe.

Echo : On parle d'une bombe assez puissante pour détruire une maison quand elle avait 8 ans, mais maintenant ?

Raven : Je dirais ce qui ressemble le plus à Primefaya, elle pourrait raser la ville à son maximum mais elle en mourait sûrement. Elle n'a presque plus jamais reperdu le contrôle, hormis il y a un an.

Lincoln : La mort de votre frère il y a trois ans ? Mais il y a un an, il s'est passé quoi ?

Raven : (Silence) Clarke ne veux pas que je vous parle de tout ça, elle ne veut pas vous inquiéter.

Lexa : Dis-nous Raven, on veut juste l'aider.

Raven : Alors restez près d'elle, je suis sûre qu'elle vous en parlera le moment venu.

Lexa : C'est à propos de cette femme sur la photo ?

Raven : Nylah était la fiancée de Clarke.

 **Deux semaines plus tard...**

Lexa : 57 ans et toujours aussi bien conservée.

Anya : (Serre dans ses bras) T'est con, mon dieu vous m'avez tant manqué.

Lincoln : Toi aussi, dis-moi que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! Clarke ne nous a rien dit sur toi.

Aden : À tous les coups elle est mariée à son bureau, avoue tout !

Octavia : Roh vous êtes méchants, te laisse pas faire An.

Anya : (Rire) Je ne vous dirait rien pour la peine.

Bellamy : Allez avoue, quel est le fou qui t'a épousée, j'ai vu ta bague.

Roan : Imagine si elle s'est reproduite en plus, tu crois qu'ils ont gardé un spécimen en vie ?

Echo : Chéri si tu veux des enfants un jour, continue de parler comme ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu veux que je les assomme ?

Anya : (Rire) Non, laisse les profiter tant qu'ils le peuvent ces vauriens.

Lexa : Alors crache le morceau.

Anya : Je sui mariée depuis vingt ans bande de vilains et j'ai deux enfants. Kira a 20 ans et Milo 16 ans. Et oui j'ai épousé Nyko, et jusqu'à présent il n'a pas à se plaindre.

Clarke : Ils viennent quand d'ailleurs, Milo me doit une revanche à Mario kart.

Anya : Demain, votre curiosité est satisfaite ?

Lexa : Depuis quand vous êtes proches toutes les deux ?

Clarke : Depuis Primefaya, elle...

Anya : Ce n'est pas important Clarke est aussi mon ami bande de jaloux.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bon je dois retourner bosser, à plus tard.

 **POV Clarke :**

Luna : Clarke, le rdv de Quint doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas avertir les Trikru de tout ça ?

Clarke : Ils ne sont pas prêts pour le terrain pour le moment, on va s'en charger.

Luna : Ok, on part dans une heure.

Clarke : Rappelle à Raven qu'elle doit activer le traceur de Quint seulement en ville.

Luna : Pas de soucis.

Je marche vers mon bureau quand Roan et Echo m'encadrent, je souffle et les regarde.

Echo : On vient.

Roan : On n'a rien dit à Lexa, donc soit t'acceptes soit on lui balance tout et tu sais comment elle va réagir.

Clarke : Vous êtes au courant qu'ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres et que Lexa n'a rien à dire, ni vous d'ailleurs.

Echo : Donc je peux aller la chercher ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Qui à craché le morceau ?

Roan : On peut venir ?

Clarke : Très bien, alors qui ?

Echo : Personne, tes pensées ont débordé tout à l'heure et Lincoln nous a dit d'aller avec toi.

Clarke : Je vois, Quint doit rencontrer son contact dans 1H30. Le but est de le suivre discrètement jusqu'à leur base d'opération, avec un peu de chance ils nous mèneront à un des Généraux d'Allie, Illan.

Roan : C'est celui qui peut traverser la matière, comme un fantôme ?

Clarke : Oui, mais Raven a mis au point une arme, si on le touche avec l'arme, son corps devient solide. Ensuite il nous restera plus qu'a mettre ses menottes qui annihilent les pouvoirs des Super Soldats.

Echo : Ta sœur est vraiment brillante, je pense qu'on devrait prendre Bellamy aussi, ses pouvoirs pourront servir.

Clarke : (Souffle) Si Bellamy vient, Octavia va venir. Si elle vient Lincoln va suivre, si Lincoln vient Lexa et Aden suivront.

Roan : Pas faux, mais donne nous une bonne raison de ne pas faire venir l'équipe ?

Clarke : Parce que si l'un de vous est blessé je perdrai le contrôle.

(Silence)

Echo : Tu inverse les rôles gamine, c'est à nous de te protéger.

Clarke : Plus maintenant, on part dans 45 minutes, soyez prêts.

Ils sortent de mon bureau et je ferme les yeux d'épuisement, depuis qu'ils sont revenus tout est si difficile. Je regarde la photo de Nylah, il va falloir que je leur en parle, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le faire. Je m'équipe et rejoint mon équipe en silence, je repère Quint et me place devant lui.

Clarke : Fait ce que je te dis et tu repartiras d'ici libre, trahis-moi une nouvelle fois et il n'y aura nul endroit sur Terre ou te cacher de ma colère.

Quint : J'obéirai Commandante, mais le Général Illan n'est pas stupide.

Clarke : Je m'occupe d'Illan, fait juste ton travail.

John : Commandante, vous devriez regardez à droite.

Lexa arrive avec tous les autres, super. Je regarde Roan et Echo durement et m'approche d'eux rapidement.

Roan : On n'a rien dit, Lincoln si.

Clarke : Vous restez là.

Lexa : Non.

Clarke : C'est un ordre Capitaine, on n'a pas besoin de vous sur cette mission.

Lexa : Non, on nous à réveillés pour affronter les Super Soldats d'Allie et c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire. On a déjà l'autorisation d'Anya, donc tu n'as rien à dire.

Clarke : (Colère) Vous êtes passé au dessus de moi ?

Wells : Commandante du calme, le sol fond.

Je vois Anya arriver avec Marcus et me force à respirer calmement.

Anya : Griffin du calme, c'est le rôle de l'équipe Trikru que vous le vouliez ou non. Wood n'aurait pas dû passer au dessus de vous, mais vous n'auriez pas dû les mettre de côté.

Marcus : Il va falloir améliorer votre communication, vous êtes sensés travailler ensemble et non les un contre les autres.

Clarke : MURPHY !

John : Oui Commandante.

Clarke : Tu prends les Blake et Lincoln dans ton équipe. Jaha, tu prends les Azgeda et la Capitaine. Aden tu es dans mon équipe, si ça ne vous convient pas vous restez à la base.

Anya : Bien, tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée.

Marcus : On reste en contact radio.

Je grimpe dans la Jeep hors de moi et m'assois sur le siège avant, Raven conduit et personne ne parle dans la voiture.

Aden : (Chuchote à l'oreille de Nathan) Elle est en colère mais je ne comprends même pas pourquoi, enfin mit à part qu'on soit passé par Anya pour venir.

Nathan : (Chuchote) Elle a perdu son père, son frère, sa fiancée et beaucoup d'amis dans cette guerre Caporal. Si elle vous perdait aussi, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en remettrait, elle veut juste vous protéger.

Aden : Nous aussi.

Nathan : Vous, vous y prenez mal. Plus vous aller la contrarier et plus elle vous mettra à l'écart.

Aden : Clarke a dit que tout les soldats présent ici avait perdu quelqu'un.

Nathan : Ils ont tué mon mari Bryan, même mon chien, ce sont des monstres et vous allez vite comprendre quand on va arriver.

Clarke : Pas la peine de chuchoter je vous entend, Aden tu reste avec Miller et moi. On sera les plus près de la position de Quint, je pourrais entendre ce qu'ils se disent comme ça.

Aden : Ok.

On arrive et on se déploie autour du hangar, Quint sort et un homme le rejoint.

Homme : C'est quoi ces bleus ?

Quint : J'ai du protéger ma couverture, j'ai des informations pour le Général.

Homme : Ok, il est là, ta de la chance, grimpe.

Quint : Où on va ?

Homme : A la lisière de la forêt, boucle là maintenant.

Clarke : (Radio) A tous, direction la forêt

Raven : J'ai seulement pu faire une arme, on aura qu'une chance.

Clarke : Laisse-moi réfléchir à un plan.

Lexa : (Pensée) Laisse mon équipe intervenir ensemble, on va les occuper et tu pourras tirer.

Clarke : (Pensée) Dégage de mon esprit Lexa, je ne le répéterais pas.

Je bloque mon esprit et je vois Aden grimacer, Lexa doit lui parler.

Clarke : (Radio) Equipe Trikru vous ferez diversion avec moi. Millier tu es notre meilleur tireur, tu reste avec Reyes et tu attends le bon moment.

Nathan : A vos ordres.

Wells : (Radio) La voiture s'arrête, vous voyez quelque chose Commandante ?

Je me concentre sur ma vison et regarde l'entrepôt, je repère rapidement Illan, l'entrepôt et plein d'armes et de soldats.

Clarke : Jaha, avec l'équipe de Muphy vous prenez par derrière. Equipe Trikru avec moi, GO !

Je sors de la Jeep, rapidement rejoint par l'équipe de Lexa. On s'approche et j'entends Illan parler à Quint.

Clarke : (Radio) A mon signal.

Illan : Je t'écoute Soldat, parle.

Quint : Ils ont réussit à réveiller les Trikru mais je n'ai pas pu obtenir d'échantillon de sang.

Illan : Allie en a besoin, dont tu y retourne et tu te débrouille.

Quint : Oui Général, pourquoi elle doit avoir leur sang ?

Illan : Son sérum est incomplet, avec leur sang on trouvera la bonne formule, maintenant dégage.

Quint : A vos ordres.

Clarke : GO !

On rentre arme à la main et les tirs fusent rapidement, l'équipe c'est déployée autour de moi et je me rends vite compte qu'ils me protègent tous et je souffle. Je baisse mon arme et laisse mon pouvoirs éclater, je regarde Echo et parle doucement.

Clarke : On fait la couse Echo ?

Echo : (Sourire) Le premier à dix.

Clarke : Go !

Je cours vite et expédie trois soldats rapidement à Terre, Echo est déjà à cinq. J'accélère et ma vison me permet de voir un super soldat sauter sur Harper. Bellamy l'a bloqué en l'air et Aden l'expédie d'un coup de poing. Ilan avance tranquillement vers John qui lui déverse son chargeur dessus. Au moment où il va le toucher mon bouclier l'entoure.

Clarke : Capitaine, Major, éclairs à mon signal, droit sur l'ennemi.

Lexa : Ok.

Roan : Quand tu veux.

Illan : Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, et vous ne pouvez pas protéger tout le monde Commandante.

Clarke : On pari ?

Illan : Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris la leçon, peut être que si on vous prend votre fille aussi...

Clarke : Tu as toujours trop parlé Illan, MAINTENANT !

Nathan tire et Lexa et Roan lancent un éclair qui clou au sol Illan. Je lui saute dessus et lui administre une bonne droite avant de le menotter.

Clarke : Je te tiens ordure et crois-moi quand je vais en finir avec toi tu regretteras de ne pas être mort. Jamais vous ne toucherez à ma fille ou une autre personne que j'aime.

Illan : (Sourire) Allie tuera toute ta famille, elle finira pas t'achever mais tu vas souffrir Princesse.

Avant que je ne réagisse Lexa le frappe durement et j'entends sa mâchoire craquer.

Lexa : Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'appeler Princesse, vous ne lui ferez plus de mal croyez-moi.

Malgré moi je souris, et jette Illan dans les bras de John pour qu'il l'emmène. On combat les Super soldats restants, puisqu'ils préfèrent mourir plutôt que se rendre. Je suis dos à dos avec Octavia quand je l'enferme dans mon bouclier voyant un soldat décharger son arme sur nous.

Octavia : Pratique ça, je reviens.

Elle se téléporte plusieurs fois et le reste des soldats debout s'écroule. Je m'assois en soufflant, personne n'est blessé chez nous et je suis rassurée.

Bellamy : Même blessé mortellement ils continuent, c'est quoi ce délire ?

Clarke : Ils ne ressentent pas la douleur et ne font qu'obéir comme des robots. Mon frère est mort car j'ai relâché ma garde croyant qu'un Super Soldat était trop blessé pour continuer à se battre. Il a pris le couteau qui m'était destiné en plein cœur.

Aden : Ce n'est pas ta faute, On aurait tous fait pareil pour te protéger.

Clarke : C'est justement ce que je vous reproche, ma vie n'est pas plus importante qu'une autre.

Octavia : Pour nous elle l'est, tu fais partie de notre famille, de notre équipe.

Clarke : Vous ne comprenez pas, j'en ai assez de tout ça. Savez-vous combien de personne sont morte par ma faute ?

Roan : Non, mais ce qu'on sait c'est que tu reste un membre de notre équipe et qu'on est là pour toi.

Echo : Cesse de vouloir nous protéger, on va arrêter Allie, ensemble.

Clarke : Je refuse qu'une personne que j'aime meure pour moi à nouveau, je refuse de vous perdre encore.

Lincoln : Clarke, on ne va pas partir et on ne mourra pas.

Clarke : Vous n'en savez rien, ne faites pas de promesses en l'air, je ne suis plus une enfant qu'il faut rassurer.

Lexa : Clarke, Princesse on est là. Il est temps que tu nous explique tout ce qui t'est arrivé maintenant. Parce qu'on ne s'en ira pas, on te protégera quoi que tu en dises, on est une famille.

Mon cœur se serre, je ne peux pas leur dire. Je ne peux pas leur dire ce que j'ai fait, je suis un monstre, mais je les protégerais, qu'ils le veulent ou non.

Clarke : Passez une nouvelle fois au dessus de moi Capitaine et ça sera votre dernière mission sous mon Commandement. Retour à la base, on doit interroger Illan au plus vite.

Lexa : (Pensée) Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Elle me regarde et pose sa main sur ma joue, une douce chaleur m'envahit et ma plaie se referme toute seule.

Clarke : Si Lexa, je le suis.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke partir le cœur lourd et pose ma main sur ma joue. Je n'avais même pas vu que j'étais blessée, mon équipe me regarde tristement et je souffle.

Octavia : Quand elle ma envelopper dans son bouclier, tout ce que j'ai ressentit c'était de l'amour. Je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien, comme quand je suis dans les bras de Linc, c'était assez intense.

Lexa : Quand elle ma soigné aussi.

Lincoln : Elle nous aime tous, comme ses hommes. Seulement je n'arrive pas vraiment à lire en elle, même sans mon casque son bouclier la protège.

Bellamy : Il faut la faire parler, il faut savoir ce qui c'est passer il y a un an.

Raven : Trikru on part, bougez-vous.

Lexa : Je vais parler à Raven.

Aden : C'est à Clarke que tu devrais parler. Tu as toujours été la plus proche d'elle, si elle doit parler à quelqu'un ça sera toi.

Octavia : Je suis d'accord Lex, va lui parler.

Sur le chemin du retour je réfléchis à comment aborder le sujet avec elle, peut-être qu'Abby m'en dira plus.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Je vais voire Abby à l'infirmerie quand je me stop en la voyant avec une petite fille dans les bras. Il y a une ressemblance avec Clarke, mais légère. Elle est vraiment mignonne et écoute sa grand-mère sagement.

Madi : Mamie, il y a un soldat à la porte.

Abby : Bonjour Lexa.

A mon prénom la petite relève la tête brusquement et me dévore du regard avec curiosité. Je danse d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant pas quoi faire et je finis par m'accroupir en face d'elle.

Madi : Tu es le héro de maman ? Maman dit que tu es plus forte que Wonder-Woman, c'est vrai ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu aime Wonder-Woman ?

Madi : (Réfléchis) Je préfère Supergirl, c'est cool de voler.

Lexa : Moi aussi j'aime bien Supergirl, tu as bon gout.

Madi : Mamie, je peux rester avec elle ?

Abby : (Rire) Je crois Capitaine que vous avez le don de vous faire aimer de ma famille instantanément.

Lexa : C'est à ce propos que je sui là.

Abby : Je m'en doute, Madi tu vas voire Jackson je dois parler au Capitaine et après si tu es sage on ira manger une glace dehors.

Madi : Avec la Capitaine ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Si ta maman est d'accord je vous accompagnerais oui.

Madi : Cool, je vais voir Jacks.

La petite s'en va et Abby la regarde avec tendresse mais aussi avec tristesse.

Lexa : Donc, Clarke...

Abby : Qu'est ce que tu sais au juste ?

Lexa : Pour commencer Madi ?

Abby : C'est la fille de Finn, sa femme est morte en couche. Un mois plus tard Finn c'est fait tuer en protégeant Clarke. Il est mort sur le coup, Clarke n'a rien pu faire, ses pouvoirs ont explosé et elle a rasé le complexe. Heureusement il ne restait plus beaucoup des nôtres dedans, mais douze soldats de notre camp on perdu la vie et 25 civils. La culpabilité à faillit tuer Clarke, c'est Madi et Nylah qui l'ont sauvé.

Lexa : Nylah ?

Abby : Sa fiancée, elles étaient ensemble depuis trois ans. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus sur elle, c'est à Clarke de t'en parler, mais quand elle est morte Clarke a disjoncté et elle a faillit mourir. Depuis un an ses pouvoirs sont très instables, elle tient pour Madi, Raven ou Marcus et moi mais je le vois dans ses yeux.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Abby : Tu sais quoi. Elle pense que c'est un monstre et qu'elle ne mérite pas de vivre. Vous réveiller était sa mission première, quand Allie sera vaincue j'ai peur que ma fille cesse de se battre. J'ai peur qu'elle se sacrifie pour la vaincre.

Lexa : Jamais je ne la laisserais faire une telle chose.

Abby : Alors je pense qu'il faut que tu arrête de la voire comme une enfant Lexa.

Madi : Mamie on va manger la glace maintenant ?

Abby : Et si tu y allais avec la Capitaine, j'ai encore du travail ici.

Madi : Ouai, cool je vais chercher maman.

Elle disparaît avant qu'on ne réagisse et trois minutes plus tard elle traine Clarke par la main devant nous.

Clarke : Apparemment on va manger une glace.

Lexa : Apparemment. (Sourire)

Un quart plus tard on est près du lac, Madi court partout et je m'assois près de Clarke en silence.

Clarke : Très bien Capitaine, que veux-tu savoir ?

Lexa : Qui est Nylah ?

Clarke : (Ferme les yeux) Elle était Capitaine, on c'est rencontrées il y a dix ans sur une mission. On a été amies un moment avant de devenir plus.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? Parce que c'est une femme ? On s'en fiche.

Clarke : Je sais Lex, le problème ne viens pas de là.

Lexa : Il vient d'où alors ?

Clarke : Quand Finn est mort, j'ai voulu la quitter pour la protéger et partir. J'étais, je suis une bombe à retardement Lexa. Elle n'a rien voulu savoir, pire elle m'a convaincue d'adopter Madi et qu'on s'en occupe. Pendant deux ans grâce à elles j'ai repris le contrôle, je me suis acharnée à vous réveiller et traquer Allie. Puis une nuit, je devais rejoindre Nyl chez nous, Madi était chez mes parents pour le week-end. On devait finir les préparatifs de notre mariage qui devait se dérouler le mois d'après. Quand je suis arrivée, Allie était chez moi avec Emerson. Nylah était attachée sur une chaise, torturée et presque morte. Je...

Lexa : Tout va bien Princesse, prend ton temps.

Clarke : Allie savait pour mon pouvoir de guérison et ma ordonné de la sauver pour m'étudier. Emerson a le pouvoir d'infliger une terrible douleur juste en posant un doigt sur vous. J'ai commencé à guérir Nylah pendant qu'Emerson s'amusait à me faire mal, encore et encore pour me faire perdre le contrôle. Nylah m'a dit d'arrêter, de me battre mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Les renforts son arrivés, Allie a disparu avec Emerson avant que je ne réagisse. Son cœur s'est arrêté, trop fatigué après tant de douleurs. J'ai relâché tout mon pouvoir en elle, j'ai... (Larmes)

Lexa : (Prend dans ses bras) Je suis là, tu as tenté de la sauver.

Clarke : Je l'ai ramenée, elle ma regardé tendrement et ma dit que Madi avait besoin de moi. Que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne serait pas celle qui me tuera.

Lexa : Pourquoi te tuer ?

Clarke : Raven te dirais une vie pour une vie...c'est comme ça que marche mon pouvoir. A chaque fois que je soigne, je sacrifie de l'énergie, si je ramène quelqu'un à la vie, je perds la mienne.

Lexa : Mais quand tu m'as soigné la joue la dernière fois tu...

Clarke : Je le paie en fatigue, mais ton égratignure ne m'a rien fait, je suis plus solide que tu ne le crois.

Lexa : Et donc qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à la fin ?

Clarke : Je l'ai abandonnée, elle est morte à cause de moi. Parce qu'Allie me veux plus que tout, Raven est arrivée au moment ou ils m'emmenaient.

Lexa : Elle est morte car elle voulait que tu vives, car elle t'aimait. Ce n'est pas ta faute Princesse, mais celle d'Allie et je te jure qu'on va lui faire payer tout ça.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas honte de moi ? (Baisse les yeux)

Lexa : (Oblige à me regarder) Jamais Princesse, je sais que tes pouvoirs tu peux les contrôler. Tu sais pourquoi je le sais ?

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : Parce que tu n'es pas seule Clarke, ta fille a besoin de toi. Ta famille aussi, toute ta famille. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon seul point d'encrage dans cette vie maintenant. Laisse moi t'aider, laisse nous t'aider et ensemble on arrêtera Allie, je te le jure.

Madi : Maman, on rentre à la maison ?

Clarke : D'accord ma puce, ça te dit de rencontrer les Trikru en entier ?

Madi : OUAI !

Clarke : Soirée pizzas, ça vous dit ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je leur dit de nous retrouver, c'est partie petite guerrière, montre moi ta maison.

Madi : (Rire) T'as vu maman, moi je suis une guerrière et toi une Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'ai entendu, je suis jalouse.

Lexa : (Serre dans ses bras) Ne le sois pas, tu as la première place dans mon cœur pour toujours ma Princesse.

Elle me serre dans ses bras à son tour et je repense à ce que m'a dit Abby, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de la prendre pour un enfant. Mais c'est difficile de la voire autrement, je me noie dans ses yeux bleus et Madi nous tire les mains pour nous faire avancer plus vite. L'instant est brisé mais mon son cœur comme le mien semblent avoir fait un marathon, mince ça craint là. Une heure plus tard toute l'équipe est là, la maison de Clarke est très jolie et je regarde partout avec curiosité.

Madi : Viens Capitaine je vais te montrer un truc.

Je monte l'escalier tiré par Madi et on rentre dans une pièce. Elle allume la lumière et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant des dessins, dont un me représentant parfaitement en mode guerrière.

Madi : Maman dessine beaucoup en ce moment, elle fait ça quand elle est triste.

Lexa : Pourquoi elle est triste ?

Madi : Avant c'était parce que maman Nylah n'est plus là.

Lexa : Et maintenant ?

Madi : Parce que plus personne n'est là pour lui faire des câlins sauf moi je crois. Mais toi tu peux le faire, non ?

Lexa : Quoi donc ma puce ?

Madi : Rendre le sourire à ma maman.

Lexa : Je vais essayer, promis.

Elle semble satisfaite et me laisse là, cinq minutes plus tard Lincoln arrive et je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire.

Lexa : C'est...je ne veux pas la voire de cette façon Linc.

Lincoln : Lexa, c'est trop tard. Tu l'aime, tu l'as toujours aimée. Accepte que ton amour se soit transformé et adapté à la situation car sinon tu vas la perdre.

Lexa : Peut-être qu'elle ne me voit pas comme ça ?

Lincoln : Ne sois pas idiote, elle t'a toujours aimée Lex et tu le sais parfaitement.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je suis une handicapée des sentiments, tu le sais.

Lincoln : Clarke a toujours été ton exception en dehors de nous évidemment.

Clarke : Si vous voulez de la pizza je vous conseille de descendre maintenant.

On obéit et je m'installe sur le canapé, Madi grimpe sur mes genoux et l'équipe râle que ce n'est pas juste. Du coup elle saute de mes jambes et s'installe sur Aden ravi. On passe la soirée à rigoler et une fois la petite couchée l'équipe rentre à la base mais je ne bouge pas.

Clarke : Tu passes le weekend avec nous ?

Lexa : Oui, Madi m'a invitée donc tu ne peux pas refuser.

Clarke : (Rire) C'est moche Capitaine de vous servir de ma fille pour vous incruster.

Lexa : (Sourire) J'assume, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais.

Clarke : Ho, Madi t'a montré ?

Lexa : Oui, c'est artiste et pas soldat que tu devrais faire.

Clarke : Je croyais que c'était Princesse ?

Lexa : (Rire) Oui mais juste la mienne.

Clarke : Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis, fais comme chez toi.

Elle se lève et monte à l'étage, bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Réfléchis Lexa, tu sais qu'elle t'aime, tu l'aime aussi. Donc comment faire évoluer notre relation à plus, est ce que c'est une bonne idée ?

Clarke : Lexa !

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : Tu réfléchis trop, ça fait trop fois que je t'appelle.

Lexa : Je ne...

Ma respiration se bloque quand je vois qu'elle est vraiment tout prêt de moi, elle pose sa main sur ma joue et mon cœur manque d'imploser.

Clarke : Je ne suis plus une enfant, si tu ne ressens que de l'affection pour moi arrêtes-moi.

Lexa : Clarke je...

Clarke : Je t'ai toujours aimée, maintenant je peux te le prouver donc laisse moi faire.

Elle m'embrasse et je ferme les yeux en la rapprochant de moi, son bouclier nous entoure et je comprends ce qu'a dit Octavia, jamais je n'ai ressentit autant d'amour que maintenant.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Capitaine.

Elle se détache de moi en souriant et mon cœur hurle déjà du manque. Si bien que je franchis les trois pas qu'elle à instaurer entre nous et que je l'embrasse bien plus passionnément qu'elle vient de le faire.

Clarke : Whaou, tu... (Se mord la lèvre)

Lexa : Désolée, je sais que tout ça entre nous c'est nouveau. Mais je veux juste rester près de toi, je peux ?

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue et embrasse) Viens, il est tard et on a eu une rude semaine.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle me tend un grand t-shirt que j'enfile avant de me coucher. Elle se cale dans mes bras et on s'endort rapidement.

 **Un mois plus tard...**

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Alorsssss ?

Clarke : Quoi ?

Raven : Bin Lexa et toi ça fait un mois que vous sortez ensemble, c'est comment ?

Clarke : Merveilleux, Madi l'adore et moi je l'ai toujours aimée alors tout va bien.

Raven : Mais... ?

Clarke : C'est assez platonique, peut-être qu'elle ne me trouve pas à son goût ? Enfin tu la regardé, elle pourrait avoir n'importe qui et elle est avec moi.

Raven : Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui aussi. Seule Nylah a réussit avant elle ou après elle à percer ton cœur.

Clarke : Elle se sent peut-être obligé d'être avec moi, je veux dire elle sait que je l'aime grâce à son pouvoir et comme elle a beaucoup d'affection pour moi et qu'elle veut me protéger elle n'ose pas me repousser.

Raven : C'est ridicule elle te dévore des yeux dès que tu rentre dans une pièce.

John : Clarke, on a trouvé Pike, Illan a enfin lâché le morceau.

Clarke : Convoque tout le monde en salle de réunion.

John : A vos ordres.

On file jusqu'à la salle très vite rattrapés par l'équipe de Lexa, il va falloir que je lui parle. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à quoi que se soit, peut-être que je ne fait pas les choses comme il faut ? Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça pour le moment, Indra nous attend le sourire aux lèvres.

Indra : Notre cible est Pike mais aussi Cage, ils travaillent ensemble.

Clarke : Bien rappelez-vous, Pike contrôle le métal donc arme en plastique pour tout le monde. N'oubliez pas d'enlever vos plaques aussi, rien de métal sur vous.

Raven : Cage c'est la télékinésie explosive comme le Lieutenant Blake met sans aucun contrôle.

Bellamy : En gros ça risque d'exploser de partout.

Clarke : Oui, c'est pourquoi chacun de vous sera entouré par mon bouclier. Mais pour faire ça je vais devoir rester immobile donc le commandement de cette mission sera assurer par la Capitaine Wood.

Lexa : Tu ne peux pas rester sans protection en utilisant tes pleins pouvoirs, c'est trop dangereux.

Aden : Je reste avec elle.

Clarke : Harper et John aussi, tout ira bien.

Indra : Bien, ils sont sur un pétrolier en route vers les eaux internationales mais on les atteindra avant.

Clarke : Roan et Echo vous aller avec Monty on a besoin qu'il récupère des données et d'après Illan on les trouvera là-bas.

Indra : Les hélicos décollent dans trente minutes, préparez-vous.

Je file à mon bureau et m'équipe quand Lexa rentre visiblement contrariée.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Lexa : Je préfère rester avec toi, confie le Commandement à Lincoln ou Bellamy, stp.

Clarke : Lexa, il ne m'arrivera rien et tu dois diriger à ma place. Aden ne me laissera rien arriver, ni Harper et John.

Lexa : Tu comptes me rendre un jour mes plaques ?

Clarke : Non, autre chose ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu pense que je ne t'aime pas ?

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Tes pensés débordent Clarke.

Clarke : (Grimace) Je sais que tu m'aime, seulement je me demande juste si c'est comme...

Je ferme les yeux quand elle m'embrasse passionnément et me serre contre elle fortement.

Lexa : Ne doute pas de cela stp, jamais.

Clarke : (Sourire) Pardonne-moi, viens on doit y aller.

On grimpe dans les hélicos et je regarde la base s'éloigner, bon je ne dois pas m'y prendre comme il faut alors. C'était plus facile avec Nylah, seulement ça me tue de le dire mais en six ans de relation...Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de si fort que pour Lexa. Ce qui me fait culpabiliser, elle a donné sa vie pour moi et au bout d'un an je tombe dans les bras d'une autre.

Lincoln : Clarke je t'adore mais cesse de penser à tout ça, tu me donne mal à la tête.

Je souffle et m'enveloppe de mon bouclier, j'oublie trop souvent qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées et Lexa aussi quand elles débordent comme ça. Un coup d'œil à Lexa me confirme qu'elle a entendu aussi et je ferme les yeux de lassitude.

Lexa : (Pensée) Ton bouclier ne marche plus avec moi Princesse.

Clarke : Lex, stp pas maintenant.

Elle me regarde en souriant et je souffle, je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle.

Lincoln : Ma sœur t'aime plus que sa propre vie Clarke, voilà ce qu'il y a de drôle.

On arrive et je chasse tout ça de mon esprit pour me concentrer, j'enveloppe un à un les soldats et l'équipe de mon bouclier et ferme les yeux. Depuis que je suis avec Lexa mon pouvoir est complètement stabilisé et je l'utilise à pleine puissance.

Lexa : (Pensée) Princesse, n'en fait pas trop non plus.

Clarke : (Pensée) Oui Capitaine, va attraper les méchants maintenant.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je me retiens de l'embrasser et me tourne vers Aden qui se place devant elle avec John et Harper arme à la main.

Lexa : Ok, Bellamy et Lincoln vous aller avec le groupe de Jaha coincer Cage. Octavia et moi on va avec le groupe de Miller. Roan et Echo vous couvrez comme prévu Monty. On reste en contact radio, on agit vite et sans bavure.

Un dernier regard sur Clarke et on file, je ne sais pas comment la rassurer et ça m'énerve au plus au point.

Octavia : Lex, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Clarke ?

Raven : Il se passe que Lexa a oublié que Clarke à presque trente ans et qu'elle à des besoins...

Lexa : Ok, je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec vous, c'est trop bizarre à la fin.

Octavia : Sérieusement mais ça fait un mois que vous êtes ensemble.

Raven : Exactement, Clarke pense qu'elle ne fait pas bien les choses.

Lexa : Quoi ? Mais non enfin, elle est parfaite.

Raven : On parlera plus tard, on est en position.

Lexa : (Radio) Linc, Roan situation ?

Lincoln : On est en position, on voit Cage.

Roan : Nous aussi, personne en vu Monty commence le transfert des données.

Lexa : Ok, GO !

Pendant une demi-heure on se bat, les balles rebondissent sur nous et c'est un véritable massacre.

Aden : (Radio) Lexa Pike est là, on a besoin d'aide.

On fait demi tour avec Raven et Octavia d'un même mouvement, suivit de près par Miller et des soldats. Quand j'arrive je manque d'halluciner en voyant Clarke résister à Pike sans broncher ni perdre sa concentration. Aden explose tout ce qui arrive sur eux, Harper et John tue qui ose approcher mais Pike souris et je comprends pourquoi en voyant mes plaque autour du cou de Clarke. Elle ne les à pas enlever et je me place devant elle en paniquant.

Clarke : Je ne crains rien sous mon bouclier Lexa, je n'avais pas besoin de les enlever, je ne les jamais fait en 25 ans.

Pike : Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? Personne ne résiste à mon pouvoir normalement.

Clarke : Je suis celle qui va vous détruire, on peut dire que je suis née pour ça.

Je lâche tout mes pouvoirs contre lui et bloque la progression de Pike, la peur de perdre Clarke me fait appuyer tellement fort sur son esprit qu'il tombe à genoux.

Pike : Vous ne comprenez décidément rien, vous êtes sur un pétrolier bande d'idiots.

Au moment où il dit ça il plaque ses mains au sol et le bateau s'ouvre en deux. Une norme explosion retentit et le bateau commence à couler, les hélicos sont détruit depuis longtemps, la situation est critique.

Lexa : Octavia tue le maintenant.

Octavia vide son chargeur et Bellamy arrive. On place nos mains sur le bateau en même temps pour retenir tant qu'on peut le naufrage.

Clarke : Lex rassemble tout le monde autour de moi, j'ai une idée.

Raven : Tu va y passer si tu fais ça, la terre la plus proche est trop loin.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : Fait ce que je te dis, Monty c'est bon ?

Monty : Oui j'ai tout envoyé à la base.

Clarke : Lexa et Echo courez et ramenez tout le monde c'est un ordre.

Bellamy : Vas-y, je vais tenir et on manque d'option là.

Je file avec Echo et ramène rapidement tout le monde, il n'y a pas un seul blessé grâce au bouclier de Clarke.

Clarke : Ok, je vais nous maintenir hors de l'eau grâce à mon bouclier le temps que les renforts arrivent. Restez groupés autour de moi, ne bouger pas et tout ira bien.

Raven : Clarke, on est 80 tu vas te tuer.

Lexa : Bon ce serait gentil de m'expliquer avant que je m'énerve.

Clarke : Je t'ai expliqué comment mon pouvoir fonctionne, sur le concept de l'échange. Je vais utiliser beaucoup d'énergie, et ça fait déjà une heure que mon pouvoir marche à fond. Bellamy ne tiendra pas, ni toi. Les renforts seront là d'ici 15 minutes, je tiendrais, tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

Lexa : J'ai confiance en toi, regroupez-vous et ne bouger plus.

Clarke : Bell, à mon signal tu lâche tout.

Bellamy : Ok.

Clarke ferme les yeux et je lui attrape la main, pour une raison que j'ignore mon pouvoir de catalyseur ne marche que sur mon équipe ce qui est vraiment dommage.

Clarke : Maintenant Bell, surtout ne bougez pas.

Bell se colle à Octavia et le bateau finit de sombrer, on reste à la surface de l'eau durant dix minutes, personne ne parle et je voit Clarke perdre des couleurs de plus en plus.

Lexa : O, combien de temps ?

Octavia : Trois minutes, on peut nager Clarke lâche nous.

Clarke : SILENCE !

Plus personne ne parle et Clarke se met à saigner du nez, Raven laisse échapper une larme et j'entends les hélicos.

Lexa : Lâche-nous Clarke, ils sont là.

Clarke : L'eau est à quelques degrés, je ne vous laisserais pas la dedans. Je tiendrais, juste reste près de moi stp.

Lexa : Toujours.

Trois hélicos se mettent au dessus de nous et lâche une échelle. Les soldats montent le plus vite possible, conscient de l'état de Clarke. Clarke qui est carrément dans mes bras, si je ne la tenais pas elle serait à genoux.

Lexa : Courage mon amour, tu y es presque.

Raven : Aller petite sœur, concentre toi.

Il reste encore la moitié de notre groupe quand d'autres hélicos arrivent, Clarke est brulante et avec Bellamy on propulse des soldats plus vite dans les hélicos grâce à notre pouvoir. Octavia se téléporte rapidement avec un soldat aussi dès qu'elle le peut. Aden maintient les échelles stables grâce à sa force, au bout de dix minutes il ne reste plus que notre équipe et Raven.

Octavia : Le dernier hélico est là, à nous. Accroche-toi Raven, je t'emmène.

Octavia récupère Roan, puis Echo, Aden et Lincoln avant de manquer de s'évanouir sous la fatigue.

Bellamy : Ensemble Lex, tient bien ta Princesse.

On se concentre et on se propulse dans l'hélico, Clarke me regarde en souriant et s'évanoui près d'Octavia. Raven est déjà près d'elle avec Jackson et je lui attrape la main.

Lincoln : Cage à dit qu'Allie voulait Clarke car elle est le patient zéro.

Lexa : Son sang est la clé du sérum absolu, même le notre n'est pas aussi pur. Clarke à prit le sérum une année complète et si nous ça nous à améliorer pour elle c'est encore autre chose.

Aden : C'est-à-dire ?

Raven : C'est carrément dans ces cellules, Allie veux Clarke pour le lui extraire. Mais elle n'a jamais réussit à cause de son bouclier, rien ne passe comme vous avez pu le constater.

Bellamy : C'est pour ça qu'elle a torturé Nylah, pour faire tomber son bouclier à cause de la fatigue ?

Raven : Oui, mais Clarke a tenu, Allie a sous estimé Clarke, elle ne refera pas la même erreur.

Lexa : Je crois qu'on l'a tous sous-estimée, ce qu'elle vient de faire et assez impressionnant.

Raven : Ce que vous avez fait, sans toi elle n'aurait pas pu.

D'un seul coup la fatigue s'abat sur moi et Echo me rattrape.

Roan : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Raven : Tu es un catalyseur Lexa, tu as donné ton énergie à Clarke pour qu'elle tienne debout.

Lexa : Mais ça ne marche que sur mon équipe normalement.

Aden : Clarke a toujours fait partie de notre équipe Lex.

Je souris et caresse la joue de ma Princesse tendrement, c'était moins une aujourd'hui.

Lincoln : Je ne sais pas vous, mais quand tout sera finit je pars en vacance au soleil.

Echo : En voilà une brillante idée, si on calcule ça fait un peu trop longtemps sans repos.

(Rires)

Arrivés à la base on allonge Octavia et Clarke à l'infirmerie et Abby rentre, heureusement Madi est chez ses grands-parents.

Abby : Elle va au moins mettre trois jours, Octavia aussi. Je fais installer un lit pour Lincoln et toi, les autres allez vous reposer.

Aden : Je vous rapporte à manger.

Bellamy : Et moi à boire.

Roan : Je vais chercher les cartes.

Echo : Et moi la musique.

Abby : (Sourire) Très bien j'abandonne, je vais faire installer plusieurs lits.

Raven : Je reste aussi, cette andouille m'a fait peur.

Trois heures plus tard John rentre dans l'infirmerie.

John : Je viens aux nouvelles.

Lexa : Excuse-moi, on aurait dû venir vous voire. Dis aux autres de venir, vous faites partie de la famille aussi.

Il sourit et Nathan, Harper, Wells, Luna, Monty et lui rentrent dans la pièce. Bellamy leur tend à boire et Aden le carton de pizza en souriant.

Lexa : Alors dites-nous tout, comment vous avec rencontrer notre Commandante préférée ?

John : Il y a dix ans mon équipe et moi on poursuivait des Super Soldats d'Allie, on est tombés dans une embuscade. J'ai perdu les trois quart de mon équipe et Clarke est arrivée. Elle nous a guéris et sortit de là, c'était trop tard pour ma fiancée Emori, mais sans elle on serait tous mort.

Nathan : C'est vrai, je faisais partie de cette mission avec mon mari Bryan, sans Clarke ce n'est pas douze soldats qu'on aurait perdu ce jour là.

Harper : J'ai fait mes classes avec elle et Monty, on ne s'est jamais quittés.

Luna : Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou elle m'a sauvé la vie, ou elle nous a sauvés.

Monty : Clarke a toujours été là pour nous, c'est une force de la nature.

Wells : Quant à moi on s'est rencontrés à l'hôpital, j'étais bien amoché suite à une mine. Clarke m'a guéri, jamais je ne me suis senti si bien qu'à cet instant. Allie a tué mon père et ma mère, les frères d'Harper et Luna. On voulait tous se venger, on voulait tous la protéger car on savait qu'Allie ne pourrait être vaincue que par elle.

Monty : Mon frère Jasper faisait partie de la dernière mission quand Clarke à perdu le contrôle. Il s'est sacrifié pour l'arrêter, il est partit sans regret.

Aden : Je suis content de savoir qu'elle n'a pas été seule toutes ces années.

John : Finn, Raven et Nylah ont beaucoup aidé aussi. Mais elle vous attendait, elle a parcouru le monde pour trouver un moyen de vous réveiller sans danger.

Roan : C'est à dire ?

Raven : Les caissons ou vous étiez était défectueux, avant de vous réveiller six tentatives avait été faites.

Echo : Comment on s'en est sortit ?

Lexa : Clarke ?

Raven : A chaque fois elle vous a sauvés en utilisant son pouvoir, à chaque fois en mettant sa vie en jeu.

Bellamy : Je ne sais pas si on mérite autant de dévotion, on n'a pas vraiment assuré aujourd'hui.

Harper : Ne dites pas ça, trois des quatre Généraux d'Allie sont hors combat et c'est grâce à vous.

Nathan : Et puis Clarke a besoin de vous, vous êtes sa famille.

Lexa : Oui, on est sa famille.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

 **POV Clarke :**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement en grimaçant, sans Lexa j'y serait passée.

Lexa : Bonjour ma Princesse, bon retour parmi nous.

Clarke : Tout le monde va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Octavia c'est réveillée hier et elle pète la forme. Madi est avec tes parents et j'ai envoyé les autre se reposer un peu.

Clarke : Tu voulais me parler seule à seule ?

Lexa : Gagner, mais d'abord je te ramène chez toi. Tu es en repos pour une semaine, ordre du Général Wood.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ok, un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal. Tu reste avec moi ?

Lexa : On est tous en vacance, le temps d'analyser les données de Monty.

Clarke : Ok je te suis.

Une heure plus tard je suis dans mon bain, Lexa rentre et je la regarde en souriant.

Lexa : Je peux me joindre à toi ?

J'ai bloqué ma respiration quand elle a enlevé son peignoir et c'est installé derrière moi. Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique, concentre-toi Clarke.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu n'es pas mal non plus Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu te venge pour la douche ? C'est petit Capitaine.

Lexa : Mon amour écoute...

Clarke : J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle comme ça, je me sens spéciale et aimée.

Lexa : Tu es spécial et je t'aime Clarke, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé n'importe qui.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi. (Embrasse)

Lexa : Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir après.

Clarke : Est-ce que je vous fais de l'effet Capitaine ?

Lexa : Tu en doute ?

Clarke : Et bien oui, tu es magnifique et moi et bien je suis moi.

Lexa : C'est sensé vouloir dire quelque chose ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Tu pourrait avoir n'importe qui.

Lexa : C'est toi que je veux, c'est toi que j'aime Clarke. Puisque mes mots ne te suffise plus, je vais te le prouver Princesse.

 **Quelques heures plus tard...**

Je suis dans les bras de Lexa, jamais au grand jamais je n'avait passé une nuit pareille. C'est foutu maintenant, elle ne dormira plus jamais dans un autre lit, je la garde pour moi.

Lexa : Mais je suis tout à toi ma Princesse, mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Quoiqu'il arrive contre Allie, ne perd pas le contrôle, ne te sacrifie pas car je suis incapable de vivre sans toi.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas l'intention de me sacrifier, je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre sans toi non plus.

Lexa : Promets-moi de rester près de moi Princesse.

Clarke : Je te le promets.

Trois jours plus tard on se promène avec Madi au lac main dans la main, profitant du beau temps.

Madi : Capitaine tu vas épouser Maman ?

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre et je regarde ma fille avec des gros yeux. D'où ça sort ça au juste ?

Lexa : Tu serais d'accord ?

Clarke : Lex je...

Lexa : Je parle à ta fille là...

Madi : Bin oui, t'est trop cool comme maman.

Clarke : Madi ma puce, chaque chose en son temps d'accord ?

Madi : D'accord, mais moi je suis d'accord et je suis sûre que maman Nylah serait d'accord aussi.

Je n'ose même pas regarder Lexa et souffle en fermant les yeux, cette enfant veut ma mort. J'ai enlevé mon alliance depuis que je suis avec Lexa mais déjà que je culpabilise d'être avec elle. Le pire c'est que je dirais oui sans hésiter si elle me le demandait, heureusement que j'ai pris l'habitude d'enclencher mon bouclier avec Lexa.

Lexa : Mon amour regarde-moi.

Je tourne la tête vers Lexa qui me sourit tendrement et je souris timidement.

Lexa : Ce soir, on va au restaurant avec tout le monde, ça te dit ?

Clarke : Oui, je suis désolée pour ce qu'à dit Madi, elle ne se rend pas ...

Elle m'embrasse et je m'accroche à son cou en soupirant, rha ce n'est pas du jeu.

Lexa : Ne sois pas désolée, viens on va manger une crêpe.

Le soir au restaurant Madi colle Aden qui joue au grand frère gâteau avec plaisir.

Clarke : Je crois que les Griffin sont génétiquement modifiés pour aimer les Wood, ainsi que l'ensemble des Trikru, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Lexa : (Rire) Moi ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'arrange même.

Raven : Bell lâche-moi (Eclate de rire)

Ma sœur se fait porter comme un sac de patate par Bellamy et on rigole tous.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Lexa : Bellamy était le dernier célibataire, Aden ne compte pas il a une copine différente toute les semaines.

Clarke : Il est jeune il en profite, j'adore Bellamy mais s'il fait du mal à ma sœur je lui brise la mâchoire.

Lincoln : Il est raide dingue d'elle depuis le premier jour ou il l'a vue, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Clarke : Dès fois j'aimerais bien avoir ton pouvoir Linc, juste dès fois.

Lincoln : Crois-moi quand Octavia pense que l'acteur qui joue Thor est carrément canon, tu n'aimerais pas.

Octavia : (Rire) Ne sois pas jaloux mon cœur, je n'aime que toi.

Lincoln : Je sais, pour ton information Raven ressens pareils que Bellamy donc si on parlait plutôt de vous deux ?

Clarke : Quoi nous deux ? Tout va bi...

Plus personne ne parle et tout le monde regarde Lexa qui s'agenouille devant moi, mon cœur fait un arrêt sur image et une larme m'échappe. Ok, je ne l'ai pas vu venir ce coup là.

Lexa : (Tend une bague) Ma Princesse, on peut dire que notre histoire n'est pas ordinaire.

(Rires)

Lexa : Quand tu étais enfant je n'ai jamais réussit à comprendre ce qui me reliait à toi. Je crois que j'ai enfin saisit, je suis tombée amoureuse de ton cœur, de ton âme au premier regard. Finalement ces 25 ans de séparation ont été, certes, difficiles mais nécessaire pour nous retrouver et j'espère ne plus jamais se quitter. Je t'aime Princesse, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Clarke, Jane Griffin veux tu m'épouser ?

Madi : Dis oui Maman !

(Rires)

Clarke : (Sourire) Mince, moi qui pensait que les trucs romantiques ce n'était pas ton fort.

(Rires)

Clarke : Oui Capitaine j'accepte de t'épouser, je t'aime aussi.

(Applaudissements)

Lexa se relève me passe la bague au doigt et m'embrasse tendrement en me serrant fort contre elle.

Lincoln : Oui mais non, ça ne va pas du tout, tout ça. Je suis fiancé depuis 26 ans, donc d'abord moi.

(Rires)

Indra : Je vote pour le double mariage.

Abby : Je vote pour aussi.

Clarke : (sourire) Et sinon on a notre mot à dire ?

Tous : NON !

Lexa : Désolée mon amour, tu as dit oui, il faut assumer maintenant.

Clarke : (Rires) Quand ma mère va te demander quelle nappe tu veux pour notre mariage, je te rappellerais ces mots.

Abby : Eh, je suis là je te signale.

(Rire)

Raven : Bon Champagne !

 **Trois plus tard...**

 **POV Lexa :**

Depuis nos fiançailles j'ai emménagé chez Clarke et Madi et je nage en plein bonheur. Allie se fait discrète mais on a pu démanteler plusieurs de ces postes et on se rapproche d'elle de jour en jour. Je rentre de mon footing quand je vois la porte ouverte de la maison, connaissant Clarke elle dort encore donc j'accélère. J'entends Madi pleurer et je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers en voyant la maison retournée. J'ouvre la chambre et trouve Madi entourée du bouclier de Clarke, mais avec plusieurs couche, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Lexa : Madi, ma puce regarde moi.

Madi : Ils ont emmené maman, Capitaine ils l'ont emmenée, les méchants l'on emmenée.

Lexa : Calme-toi, dis moi ce qui s'est passé.

Madi : Un méchant et rentré dans la maison, maman est venue dans la chambre et elle ma dit de ne pas bouger et de ne pas parler. Je me suis mise à briller, maman a dit qu'il fallait que je t'attende et elle ma dit de te donner ça.

Quand je vois mes plaques militaires mon cœur se fissure et je prends mon téléphone les mains tremblantes.

Lincoln : Lex, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Linc, Emerson a emmené Clarke.

Lincoln : On arrive, Madi ?

Lexa : Elle va bien, mais le bouclier de Clarke l'entoure, je ne sais pas si je peux la toucher.

Lincoln : J'embarque Raven avec nous, on sera là dans cinq minutes.

Trois minutes plus tard Echo arrive, elle a dû courir à pleine vitesse. Madi ne pleure plus et moi je suis assise tenant mes plaques à la main fortement.

Echo : Eh ma puce, tu vas bien ?

Madi : Oui.

Echo : Lexa regarde-moi, regarde-moi. On va la ramener, je te le jure, j'ai besoin que tu te concentre.

Raven : Madi !

Madi : (Pleure) Tata, le méchant a emmené maman.

Raven : Lexa, toi seule peux toucher cette barrière, vas-y.

J'obéis et la barrière éclate, Madi se précipite dans mes bras en pleurant et je la serre contre moi.

Lincoln : Ma puce, Madi regarde-moi.

Madi : Oui.

Lincoln : Je vais poser mes mains sur ta tête, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais juste voire ce qui s'est passé, Lexa aussi.

Mon frère pose ses mains sur Madi et les images arrivent.

Clarke : Mon bébé écoutes moi, tu diras à Lexa que je l'aime très fort d'accord. Tout ira bien, personne ne peux te toucher dans cette barrière sauf Lexa mais je dois aller avec eux. Tu vas donner ça à Lexa, dis lui de ce concentrer sur moi et elle me trouvera. Dis lui de croire en nous et elle me retrouvera. Je t'aime mon ange, sois sage. Je vais arrêter les méchants, je reviendrais, je te le jure.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas, ce qu'elle veut dire.

Raven : Moi si, donne moi tes plaques.

Je lui donne et on grimpe dans la Jeep, Madi toujours dans les bras. Je repense à comment tout à commencer et je ferme les yeux.

Aden : On va la retrouver.

Bellamy : Le bouclier de Clarke va tenir, elle est forte.

Octavia : Rav, alors ?

Raven : Elle la chargé de son énergie, Lexa une fois à la base je vais te brancher à une machine et ça devrait nous emmener à Clarke si tout va bien.

Une fois à la base je confie Madi à Jackson, vu qu'on à besoin d'Abby.

Abby : Ok, va-y pense à Clarke.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir pour la retrouver. Une lumière dorée apparaît devant nous sortant de mes plaques et je débranche les fils en vitesse.

Lexa : JOHN !

John : Oui Capitaine.

Lexa : Tout le monde au port, bouclez-moi le périmètre, personne ne sort, compris ?

John : A vos ordres.

Roan : Tu sais ou elle est ?

Lexa : Au port, il faut suivre la lumière, elle m'appelle.

Echo : On y va en premier ?

Lexa : Oui, les autres, vous encerclez le hangar, vous entrez à mon signal.

Lincoln : Wells l'hélico, tout de suite.

Wells : A vos ordres Capitaine.

A pleine puissance on va plus vite que n'importe quel transport, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Abby me regarde avec inquiétude et je lui serre l'épaule avant de partir avec Echo. On court plus vite que la lumière et on arrive devant le hangar. Il est envahit de Super Soldats.

Lexa : Tu attends tout le monde, je vais me téléporter et voire ce qui se passe et je reviens.

Echo : Ok.

Je visualise le coin du hangar et me téléporte, je me cache derrière des caisses et regarde ce qui se passe. Indra, Anya, Nyko, Milo, Kira, Marcus et Clarke son attachés et Emerson s'acharne sur leur boucliers.

Allie : Abandonne, tu t'épuise depuis deux heures. Enlève ton bouclier et je les libère, c'est toi que je veux, je n'arrêterais pas tant que tu ne seras pas à moi. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, aujourd'hui ce sont eux que je tiens, demain ce sera ta fille ou ta mère ou encore ta sœur. J'ai même appris que tu venais de te fiancer à nouveau, tuer Nylah m'a beaucoup plût, je jouerais bien avec la nouvelle aussi.

Clarke : Lexa est plus forte que toi, elle va arriver.

Elle dit ça avec tellement de confiance que mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur.

Emerson : Rien à faire leurs boucliers ne lâchent pas, sur aucun.

Allie : On va attendre, elle finira par lâcher et à ce moment là on pourra agir.

Emerson : Ils vont venir la chercher.

Allie : Qu'ils viennent, j'ai de quoi les occuper et ça va tuer Clarke de les voire tomber un par un devant elle.

Mince je n'avais pas pensé à ça, bon chaque chose en son temps. D'abord faut sortir tout le monde de là, avec Octavia, Echo et Bellamy on peut s'en occuper. Je me téléporte où se trouve Echo et contact Lincoln.

Lexa : Linc, combien de temps ?

Lincoln : Trois minutes.

Lexa : Dis à Octavia de prendre Bellamy et de venir nous retrouver, il y a plusieurs otages à sortir.

Lincoln : Ok, elle arrive.

Octavia apparait devant moi avec Bellamy et je leur explique la situation.

Octavia : Le plan c'est qu'avec Bellamy vous les bougiez avec votre pouvoir et qu'on les récupère avec Echo.

Lexa : C'est ça, prêt ?

Bellamy : Quand tu veux, Lincoln et les autres sont en position.

Lexa : (Pensée) Mon amour je suis là, j'arrive tiens le coup.

Clarke : (Pensée) Je sais, moi en dernier, ok ?

Lexa : (Grimace) Ok.

Lincoln : Lex, c'est quand tu veux.

Lexa : GO, GO, GO !

Toujours à pleine vitesse on rentre avec Echo pendant qu'Octavia téléporte Bellamy dans le hangar. D'un même mouvement on lève les mains et les otages volent récupérés par Octavia et Echo rapidement. Puis je vois le sang autour de Clarke et tout devient flou.

Allie : Je contrôle le sang, c'est mon pouvoir. Clarke pour sauver les otages a accepté de s'ouvrir les veines, seulement son bouclier à pris le relais, elle n'en à plus pour très longtemps maintenant.

Lexa : Je vais te tuer.

Allie : Emerson, fait la taire elle m'ennuie.

Il me saute dessus mais je le fait voler grâce à mon pouvoir, Aden saute et l'envoi valser contre un mur. Roan l'achève avec un éclair et Allie perd son sourire.

Allie : SOLDATS A L'ATTAQUE !

Octavia : En formation, FEU...

John, Wells, Harper, Nathan, Luna et Raven pose un genou à terre et tirent en rafales. Seulement plus le sang tombe plus Allie sourit et je me rends compte trop tard pourquoi.

Echo : LEXA attention !

Je me retourne et voit Echo s'écrouler contre moi, du sang sortant de sa bouche.

Clarke : NON, Lexa il faut éloigner Allie du sang elle s'en sert comme arme pour blesser.

Lexa : Comment ?

Clarke : Elle l'absorbe et le renvoi, emmène moi Echo je ne peux pas bouger.

Je pose Echo près de Clarke, pendant qu'Aden, Lincoln et Bellamy combatte Allie.

Lexa : Pourquoi tes blessures saigne encore ?

Clarke : Le pouvoir d'Allie, je ne peux que le ralentir. Ne la laisse pas te toucher, si elle ne vous touche pas elle ne peut pas vous contrôler.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas entendu bon sang ?

Clarke : Ils allaient tuer Marcus, je savais que tu viendrais.

Lexa : Ne t'avise pas de mourir Clarke, je compte bien t'épouser.

Clarke : Oui Capitaine, va arrêter la méchante maintenant.

Je l'embrasse et file combattre, Allie est vraiment forte même à quatre contre un.

Roan : Tu es le catalyseur de notre équipe Lexa, si on lâche tout notre pouvoir sur toi et que tu le dirige vers Allie ça devrait donner le temps à Raven de lui tirer dessus avec son arme magique.

Clarke : Echo ça va ?

Echo : Oui, merci, j'y retourne.

On encercle Allie qui rigole comme une folle.

Allie : Au moins j'aurais le plaisir d'emmener Clarke avec moi.

Clarke : Maintenant mon amour, je t'aime.

Une vague sans précédent de pouvoirs me traverse et je concentre tout dans un éclair que je lance à Allie. Elle hurle de douleurs et tombe à genoux, Raven tire la clouant sur place et John lui met les menottes annihilant ses pouvoirs.

Clarke : Lexa, fait évacuer tout le monde, tout de suite je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

Raven : CLARKE !

Clarke : Non, ne t'approche pas de moi. Je vais exploser je ne peux pas le contrôler, je ne veux tuer personne, OCTAVIA.

Octavia : Quoi ?

Clarke : Téléporte moi dans l'eau maintenant.

Lexa : NON !

Clarke : (Larmes) Je vais détruire le port et même une partie de la ville, stp.

Octavia : (Larmes) Ne me demande pas ça, stp.

Clarke : Je vous en supplie obéissez, je ne veux pas vous tuer, svp.

Raven : (Larmes) Lexa, sa puissance est telle qu'on va tous mourir, elle ne pourra jamais vivre avec ça tu le sais.

Lexa : (Larmes) Je vais l'emmener.

Clarke : Non, Octavia stp, elle va vouloir rester avec moi, je t'en supplie, Bellamy retiens là, svp, ne la laissez pas mourir, je vous en supplie. Aden, Linc ne la laisser pas venir, svp.

Aden : (Pleurs) Pardonne-moi grande sœur.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe il me saute dessus et me bloque tous avec leur pouvoirs, Octavia disparais avec Clarke et mon cœur se brise en même temps que ma voix.

Lexa : CLARKE, NON !

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Lâche-moi O, merci.

Octavia : (Pleures et me serre contre elle) Pardonne moi gamine, je t'aime.

Clarke : Prenez soin d'elle et de Madi, mais aussi de Raven et mes parents.

Octavia : Je te le jure.

Clarke : Lâche-moi, il faut que je m'enfonce dans l'eau pour éviter de faire des dégâts.

Je vois qu'elle ne va jamais me lâcher et je lui embrase son front avant d'utiliser mes dernières force et de l'entourer d'un bouclier et de la propulser loin de moi.

Octavia : CLARKE !

Je tombe dans l'eau et m'enfonce en pensant à Lexa, Madi et ce qu'aurait pu être notre vie de famille et je ferme les yeux le sourire aux lèvres.

 **POV Lexa :**

J'apparais près d'Octavia quand l'explosion survient, un vague gigantesque se lève mais s'écrase avant d'arriver au port. Je regarde Octavia qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et voit le bouclier de Clarke complètement disparaître. Ce qui veux dire qu'elle est morte, mon cœur semble ne plus battre et je m'évanouie dans les bras d'Octavia.

 **Un mois plus tard...**

On a repêché le corps de Clarke, son bouclier autour d'elle. Elle n'a aucune blessure, son cœur ne bat plus, mais son cerveau émet toujours, ce qui est illogique est incompréhensible. Raven s'épuise au labo, elle cherche une solution avec Abby. On a parcouru le pays durant ce mois pour exterminer toutes traces de Super Soldats d'Allie. Elle est avec Illan au fond d'une cellule dont elle ne sortira jamais, ce qui est bien mieux que la mort car au moins je peux la torturer. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais Clarke me tuerais alors je reste près d'elle et j'attends, je ne sais quel miracle.

Madi : Maman ne va jamais se réveiller ? (Triste)

Lexa : Mais si, il faut croire en elle, elle va revenir, elle l'a promis.

Madi : Tu rentres à la maison ?

Lexa : Oui, je rentre ma puce.

Madi : Non reste avec maman, je vais aller chez papi et mamie.

Lexa : Tu es sûre ?

Madi : Oui, reste. Tu es la Capitaine, tu vas la réveiller, je le sais.

Elle me serre dans ses petits bras et je laisse échapper une larme en lui rendant son étreinte, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Elle s'en va et je m'allonge contre Clarke, mon équipe est rongée par la culpabilité et n'ose même plus me regarder en face. La pire c'est Octavia qui est inconsolable, je n'arrive même pas à leur en vouloir quand je vois à quel point ils sont tristes aussi.

Luna : Salut.

Lexa : Salut, quoi de neuf ?

Luna : Voilà avec les autres on a pensé qu'Allie pourrait avoir une solution pour la sauver.

Lexa : Même si c'était vrai, elle ne le dira jamais.

Luna : Pas besoin grâce à Lincoln et même toi.

Lexa : (Se redresse) Tu crois, elle en dit quoi Raven ?

Raven : Elle en dit que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ramener ma petite sœur et qu'il faut tout tenter.

Lexa : Ok, on va la voire. Mais il nous faut l'autorisation d'Anya pour ça.

Anya : Vous l'avez, ramène là à la maison que je puisse lui passer un savon.

J'embrasse le front de Clarke tendrement et sort de la chambre rapidement avec les filles. Arriver à la prison, je retrouve tout le monde et Lincoln sans casque, ce qui lui cause une vive douleur, je le sais.

Lincoln : Elle ne me cachera rien comme ça, t'est prête ?

Lexa : Allons-y.

Allie : Tiens, des visiteurs, je ne dirais rien, vous perdez votre temps.

Lexa : Clarke à le cœur qui ne bat plus mais son cerveau si, vous savez comment la sauver ?

Allie : Peut-être, je gagne quoi en échange ?

Lincoln : Rien du tout, le droit de respirer c'est déjà pas mal.

On l'assoit de force sur une chaise et on la menotte à la table et on déverse tout notre pouvoir sur elle. A la fin on manque de vomir sous l'effort et on rejoint Raven et Abby qui nous attendent. On leur fait voir ce qu'on à vu grâce à notre pouvoir et on s'effondre dans les bras d'Aden pour moi et d'Octavia pour Linc.

Raven : Ok, y a du boulot. Echo je vais avoir besoin de ta vitesse.

Echo : Pas de soucis, je suis à ta disposition.

Abby : Quand à moi j'ai besoin de Monty.

Monty : Pour ?

Abby : Tu es biochimiste, il faut refaire le sérum. Luna, Harper je vais avoir besoin de vous aussi.

Raven : Aden dépose Lexa au lit, elle a besoin de dormir. Ensuite tu vas mettre Clarke dans un caisson pour que ça marche son bouclier doit tomber.

Aden : Ok.

Bellamy : Et nous on fait quoi ?

Raven : Vous éradiquez les dernier Super Soldats.

Roan : Avec plaisir.

Trois heures plus tard je regarde Raven travailler, Echo court partout et je l'aide au mieux. On se raccroche tous à ce dernier espoir, si ça ne marche pas, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

 **Deux semaines plus tard...**

Raven : Ok, moment de vérité, on n'a qu'une seule chance il faudra être rapide et ne pas manque le cœur Lexa.

Lexa : Je sais.

Dans ma main je tiens une dose de sérum absolu, si on se loupe c'est finit et mes mains tremblent un peu.

John : (Pose sa main sur mon épaule) Tu peux le faire, elle va revenir, pour toi, pour nous.

Je ferme les yeux respire un grand coup et Raven ouvre le caisson, plus rapide que la lumière je lui enfonce l'aiguille dans le cœur et lui injecte le sérum d'un coup en retenant ma respiration. Son bouclier m'éjecte au loin avec force et Nathan m'aide à me relever en souriant.

Nathan : Joli vol Capitaine.

Lexa : (Sourire) Moque-toi, ça a marché Rav ?

Raven : (Grand sourire) regarde par toi-même.

Clarke est debout et me regarde en souriant, je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse fougueusement. Nos amis rigolent et Clarke me serres contre elle fortement.

Clarke : Salut.

Lexa : Bien, maintenant que tu es en vie, je vais pouvoir te tuer.

(Rires)

 **Six mois plus tard...**

Clarke : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris et dis oui à tout ce qu'elles disent au juste ? Tu te rends compte qu'on va se retrouver avec des colombes à notre mariage si ça continu, n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je m'en fiche, demain tu seras à moi.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'abandonne, Anya sauve-moi stp

Anya : De toute façon on t'attend pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Clarke : Je retire ce que je t'ai dis, Lexa sauve moi.

Lexa : (Rire) Courage mon amour, on se voit demain.

Clarke : Ouai, je serais la Princesse tout en blanc.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Je t'aime.

Clarke : (Embrasse) J'espère bien, tu va m'épouser je te signale.

Anya rigole et m'entraine loin de ma merveilleuse fiancée, Raven s'occupe de Clarke.

Anya : Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

On a coupé l'équipe en deux pour nos enterrements de vie de jeune fille. Je suis avec Lincoln, Aden, Roan et Bellamy. Mais aussi Luna et Miller. Ma sœur et Kira ma nièce, qui dévore Nathan des yeux.

Lexa : Désolée ma puce mais Nathan et Gay.

Kira : Je sais, c'est trop du gâchis, et Aden est mon oncle je suis maudite.

On éclate tous de rien et on me traine jusqu'à la piste de danse. On m'assoit sur une chaise, me bande les yeux et je tremble un peu.

Lexa : Dites on avait dit pas de striptease, Clarke va me tuer.

La musique commence et je serre les dents en sentant une douce caresse sur ma joue. Mais malgré tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité, je reconnaîtrai les mains de Clarke entre mille et je souris.

Clarke : (Chuchote à l'oreille) Ravie de voir que personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi Capitaine.

Mon corps vient de monter en température d'un coup et la musique commence, Clarke m'enlève le bandeau et je manque de me décrocher la mâchoire devant sa tenue de flic. Merde, elle veut ma mort, ce n'est pas possible.

Miller : Trop sex Commandante !

Je me lève de ma chaise et embrasse ma fiancée avant de réapparaitre avec elle dans notre chambre.

Lexa : Personne n'a le droit de te voire comme ça, tu es à moi.

Clarke : Jalouse Capitaine ?

Lexa : Carrément, tu t'es regardé dans la glace ?

Clarke : Assis Capitaine, profite du spectacle.

Et la je me rend compte que notre lit et plein de pétale de roses, des bougies et de la musique, elle avait tout prévu la bougre. Je rigole et m'installe confortablement dans le lit en dévorant Clarke du regard, cette femme aura ma mort.

 **Trois ans plus tard...**

Clarke : Mon cœur on va être en retard et Raven et Bellamy vont nous tuer.

Lexa : Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit y aller si tôt ?

Clarke : Parce qu'on est les témoins, allez debout.

Lexa : (Boude) Non, je n'ai pas eu mon bisou.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Et après c'est moi la marmotte, heureusement que Madi et chez mes parents pour le weekend.

Je rigole et après une douche légèrement crapuleuse avec ma merveilleuse femme on part rejoindre nos amis sur le point de se marier. En trois ans les choses ont pas mal bougé, je suis montée en grade et je dirige le centre à la place de Clarke qui a arrêté l'armée. Elle a pris la place de médecin en chef d'Abby qui est partit à la retraite l'esprit tranquille. Luna, Wells, Nathan, John, Harper et Monty sont devenus des Super Soldats et on brille sur le Terrain. Bien que je n'y aille plus pour rester prés de Clarke qui attend notre premier enfant prévu pour dans quelques mois.

Clarke : Tu sais, je pense que ce sera un garçon.

Lexa : Je m'en fiche, il sera parfait comme toi et Madi et ça me suffit.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ok, alors je peux te le dire, on va avoir des jumeaux.

Je m'arrête net et regarde ma femme avec interrogation ? Avec le coup du bouclier l'échographie est complètement impossible et je me demande comment elle peut savoir ça.

Clarke : Ils me parlent, touche mon ventre tu verras.

Je m'exécute et une larme coule sur ma joue en voyant mes deux merveilleux bébés me faire ressentir ce qu'ils entendent.

Clarke : Cool hein, ça a commencé hier, je pensais halluciner.

Lexa : Tu es au courant que ça veux dire qu'ils vont avoir des pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Mon amour c'était sûr ça, mais on est prête.

Lexa : Oui, tu pense quoi de Jack et Charly ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je pense qu'ils vont être parfaits, je t'aime.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime aussi, et vous aussi les gamins.

Clarke : (Rires) Merci.

Lexa : Pour ?

Clarke : Me rendre si heureuse au quotidien.

Lexa : A ton service ma Princesse.

Clarke : Aller vient Capitaine, allons marier nos amis.

Je souris et la suis, ma vie est parfaite, grâce à ma Princesse...qui l'aurait cru...pas moi et c'est tant mieux.

 **Fin**


End file.
